Why Me?
by hipoodle
Summary: When Clare finds out shes pregnant, her life seems shut down. Hopefully Eli will be supportive and help out. But, what if he refuses? And how will Clare's parents and the rest of the Degrassi students react? Will Clare make it through, or give up?
1. Letdowns and Meltdowns

**Alright, this is my second fan fiction story. This story just came to me, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I really appreciate reviews, although you don't have to leave a review if you don't want to. **

**I am expecting this story to be a couple of chapters, if I had to make an estimate, it would be about 10 chapters. But that might change; it may be longer or shorter. Who knows? Well I guess that's it, here is the first chapter. Enjoy! **

**Summary: What happens when Clare finds out she's pregnant, and Eli isn't exactly too thrilled? Will he be supportive, or leave her when she needs him most? (Crappy summary, right? I know.)**

***Throughout the story, I apologize if any characters seem a little OOC. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I like to change things up a bit. **

**-X- **

I tapped my pencil against my desk as I tried to concentrate on my exam. _Come on Clare, I cannot screw up this exam,_ I thought to myself.

"Five minutes left." Ms. Oh said.

I let out a silent groan and looked back at my exam. My mind went completely blank. I was doing math, but suddenly forgot all that I have learned. _If X equals 45 and C equals 89, solve to get the answer of G. _What the heck does this stuff mean? The clock was ticking second by second; minute by minute.

"Times up. Put your pencils down and please close your test booklets." Ms. Oh said as she came around to collect the booklets.

Great! I didn't finish! This is going to look great…

_Ring! Ring!_

I got up and quickly left the classroom. Alli called my name, but I didn't hear her, I didn't _want_ to hear her.

"Clare!" Alli yelled. She tugged on my arm and I turned around. "What is up with you? I've been calling your name since class led out and you've ignored me." Alli paused then continued, "Why have you been so spacey lately? It's not very Clare-like."

"Sorry, Alli, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all," I responded as I stopped at my locker.

"Oh, really, details please?" Alli begged.

"It's nothing important,"

"Obviously something is bothering you,"

"Ok, yeah, something is bothering me!" I snapped. I took a deep breath and spoke, "This is the second time in a row that I missed my period…"

Alli covered her mouth with her hands in shock. All of a sudden, it seemed like all eyes in the hallway were on me. A shiver went across my spine and I felt lightheaded. "Clare, you're not…pregnant, are you?" I shook my head. There was no way I could be pregnant. "Have you two been sexually active?"

"Maybe…" I confessed.

"Well, you should take a test just to make sure."

"Ugh, fine. I'll take the stupid test but it's going to come back negative because like I said, there's no way I am-"

"No way you're what?" Eli cut me off as he walked toward me. Great, what was I supposed to say?

"There's… no way I am going to pass the rest of my exams…" I lied. Wow, great cover_._

"Oh, come on Clare, you'll do fine. You always do." Eli said with a smirk.

"Well I know one thing. Clare's sure hoping she won't pass her test later today," Alli added with a laugh.

I hit her in the arm. Alli was right. If the pregnancy test came back positive…I can only imagine how bad things will get from there.

**-X- **

"Can I look now?" I questioned.

"Not yet Clare, just wait patiently." Alli replied. Alli and I were in my bathroom; she was sitting on the bathtub ledge and I was sitting on the floor. My house was empty; my dad was at work and my mom at a church event. I looked around the bathroom, trying to pass the time. It seemed like forever.

My legs were shaking and my forehead was sweating. "Can I look now?" Alli nodded her head yes. Slowly, I got off from the floor and over to the counter. I picked up the pregnancy test while I had my eyes closed because I was too scared to see the result.

"What does it say?" Alli asked. I opened my eyes and all my hope dropped.

_Oh my god. _

_I'm pregnant. _

I just stood there with the test in my right hand. I didn't move a muscle and my eyes were just glued on the result.

"Clare, what does it say?" Alli quietly asked me. I didn't reply. "Clare," she repeated, "What does it say?"

_**And that's when I lost it. **_

I threw the pregnancy test on the floor with as much force as I could and then stomped on it with my feet. I kicked the bathroom counter and threw the closest towel I could see onto the floor. I hastily paced back and forth until Alli finally got up and grabbed me by the shoulder. "Was it positive?" she nervously questioned me. I pushed Alli onto the floor and she just stared at me with her eyes, wide as can be. "It was positive?" she said, breathless.

"No, it was negative, that's why I'm having a freaking meltdown!" I growled. "Yes, it was positive!" I was breathing very heavily, in and out.

I sunk down to the floor and buried my face in my hands. "This can't be happening. I'm dreaming, that's it, I'm dreaming!"

Alli got up, sat next to me and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry, Clare," Alli said, "I guess you're pregnant… I don't really know what to say,"

"Neither do I. Expect for the fact that my parents don't know that me and Eli have been sexually active, so this whole pregnancy thing is going to give them a major heart attack."

"There's one thing I can help you with. Call a doctor to get you and your baby checked out. And, if you want, I'll come with you and be right by your side." Alli slightly smiled at me.

I nodded my head and forced a smiled. "Thanks so much, you're the best friend in the world," I hugged her tight. Then I realized something so important. "How do I tell Eli?"

"Oh, honey, that one is your responsibility." Alli said, as she helped me up. "The best thing is to just call him over and tell him directly that you're going to have a baby."

"Guess so,"

"No matter what happens, its Eli we're talking about, he's going to be supportive and help you through this."

So that's what I did. I reached for my phone and dialed Eli's number.

**-X- **

It was now 6:00 and Alli had left after getting me under control after my panic attack. I was alone in my own home as my parents were still out. Abruptly, the doorbell rang and I slowly went to open the door.

_Well, here goes nothing. _I opened the door to find a very happy Eli. "Hey, Blue Eyes," Eli smiled as he walked into my home and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, what's up? You wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah, I do." I timidly replied. "It's very important, actually, and you might not like what I'm saying, so don't freak out, please,"

"Wait! Before you start, my throat is a little dry, do you mind if I get a glass of water?" Oh thank goodness.

"Sure, go ahead. You know where the glasses are,"

"Thanks," Eli made his way to my kitchen and pulled out a cup from my left kitchen cabinet. He filled it up with tap water and began to take a few sips of the water.

"No problem,"

Eli began to walk back into the living room, when he unexpectedly stopped. He picked up a white box and I quickly froze.

"Why do you have this?" Eli asked. He was holding the pregnancy test box. Ugh! How could I be so stupid and leave the stinking box on the table? I should have thrown it away right after I opened it!

This is going to be difficult. _Very difficult._

**Like? No like? You tell me. Reviews are wonderful, they aren't required…but they make me happy. Chapter two is coming soon! Thanks so much for reading. **


	2. No Jokes Here

**I would like to thank everyone who left a review on my last chapter. I guess you all liked the first chapter so I am continuing this story as promised. Reviews mean a lot to me so I appreciate if you leave some. Anyways, here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-X-**

"Uh, Clare, please tell me this is for your mom," Eli said as he held the pregnancy test box.

I shivered a little, not knowing what to say or do. Should I tell him? _No, this is a terrible way to tell him! Yes, tell him now!_ Ugh, what should I say? _Say something! _

"Well, say something, Clare,"

"Um…it's my…aunt's." I smiled. "Yeah, she came over here earlier this morning and brought this over to share the good news! She's pregnant!" I fake cheered.

"Well, that's always good."

"Yeah, it sure is! My family is so happy for her."

"Cool, so, uh, why did you call me over here? You said you wanted to tell me something important?"

Oh crap. I forgot the reason Eli came over here was to tell him that _I'm_ pregnant. How could I be so clueless? "Sit down," I whispered as I motioned Eli to the couch that I was sitting on. Well, here goes nothing. "My aunt isn't really pregnant. Someone else in the family is,"

"I'm not too sure where you're going with this, but, who is it then?" Eli looked terribly puzzled. I placed his hand on my stomach. "Do you have a stomach ache or something?" he asked.

I shook my head and spoke, "I'm the p-pregnant person in the family." I took a pause and continued, " Y-you're going to be a _daddy_." It felt weird to say that word. _Daddy_. Eli is going to be a _daddy_ and I'm going to be a _mommy _to an actual child.

Eli's eyes widen and his body froze. "Is this some kind of joke?" Eli asked, raising his voice. This time, my eyes widen. Really? He thought I was joking? Oh yeah, because most girls tell their boyfriend they're pregnant just to be funny and give them a heart attack.

"Eli, I am not lying. You… and I…are going to be parents. We are having…_a baby_."

"Oh no, we are not having a baby. Damn it, Clare! Why are you pregnant?" Eli's voice was strong, loud, and angry. He scared me.

"Eli, you know why I'm pregnant! We had sex!" I yelled. "So why are you asking a question like that?"

"I know, but we used a condom! This shouldn't have happened!"

"Condoms break, Eli. You know that. They teach you this kind of stuff in health class, if you actually paid attention!"

"I know they break. But, ugh! This shouldn't have happened!"

"I know. What are the odds of me getting pregnant the first time I ever do it?"

Eli got up and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. "Well, everything is fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you get an abortion everything will go back to normal." Eli said with a little happiness in his voice.

Seriously? He thought I would get an abortion? "Eli, you know abortion is against my faith I would never kill my own baby! I won't do it!" I crossed my arms against my chest.

He put his hands on his forehead. "Clare, why are you making this so difficult?"

"I am not making anything difficult! I cannot believe how unbelievable you're being right now! I thought you would be supportive and help me through this. You have helped me with so much before and now you're giving up on me!"

"Me? Me? I just want things to go just as smoothly as you do! Get the abortion and you can continue to live your life and so can I!"

"Oh, so you think this is all about you?"

"I never said that!" Eli paused and continued, "If you won't get the abortion then adoption is the only other option."

"No."

"No?"

"I am not getting an abortion and I am not giving our baby up for adoption either! I'm keeping our baby."

"So you just expect me to be OK with the fact that we are now going to be parents? We are only in high school. I don't want to mess up our lives because of this baby."

"I'm keeping our baby. End of discussion."

"Fine, fine, keep it then. I can't stop you." Eli began to walk toward the door then quickly stopped. "Have fun with your new life. You're making a big mistake, Clare. You have such a bright future and now you're going to ruin it!"

And with that, he left. And I was alone in my house. So alone.

**Ok, I know, this chapter is ****very, very SHORT****. I apologize, but I don't have much time and I wanted to at least make an update since I haven't had added a new chapter in a while. So, did you like how Eli acted? Yes or no? And what do you think will happen next? How will Clare tell her parents? Will she even tell her parents? Who knows…?**

**Next chapter coming soon and please leave reviews! Thanks so much for reading! **


	3. There's No Time For Humor

**I haven't updated this story for about a week. Ha, sorry. I was busy this week and couldn't really update. But anyways, lasts nights Degrassi episode was amazing! Although, I'm kind of scare for the future of Eclare, I mean, Eli is acting so strange and scary… Ha-ha, but, enough of my blabbering. Here is chapter three. Please review like always and yeah…enjoy! **

**-X-**

After Eli left I collapsed to the floor and began to sob. I was totally shocked by how Eli acted. I mean, he was mad at the fact I was pregnant, which I knew he would be. But, I thought he would support me keeping the baby and help me out a little. I mean, he didn't even want me to keep my baby. He wanted to get an abortion or give my baby up for adoption for crying out loud! Doesn't he know me well enough that I would want to keep my own child? I swear, sometimes Eli makes no sense. But, I got to get my mind off of Eli. I mean, he left me. He doesn't want any part in raising my child and…

Oh my goodness, I am going to raise my child all by myself. How am I going to do this? I have no idea. I need help. Major help! I need a friend; I need Alli.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and quickly dialed her number. I impatiently waited for her to pick up, but there was no answer. I hung up furiously and started to feel a bit dizzy, so I sat down. I looked at the clock and realized my parents were going to be home in about ten minutes. I needed to tell them I was pregnant. But how? It didn't exactly go well when I told Eli. Now I need to tell my parents? This is going to be torture.

**-X-**

"Clare, we're home!" my mom said as she walked through the front door. "How were things while we were gone?"

"Oh, just fine. You know….the usual." I whispered.

"Something wrong, honey?" my mom asked.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"You just look a bit…uncomfortable." my mom said. "You sure you're alright?"

I nodded my head. "One hundred percent fine, Mom."

"If you say so,"

I looked down at my stomach and swallowed hard. "Actually, Mom, I'm not doing too well."

"Are you sick?"

"Uh, not exactly. But, I guess you could think of it in that way if you want to…I mean…you could….but…"

"Clare," my mom said, "Please just get to the point."

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled out.

My father turned toward me with a blank look on his face and my mom dropped her purse onto the floor without realizing it.

"Clare, what do you mean you're pregnant?" my mom raised her voice.

"Well, exactly that. I am going to have a child."

"And who is the father? That Eli kid? He pressured you into doing this didn't he!" my dad shouted.

"Yes, he is the father. But Dad, Eli did not pressure me. We both wanted this, I was ready, we used protection but it must have broken and now….here I am."

"Clare, I never would have thought you would disobey God and do such a sinful thing!" my mom barked.

"I never meant to disobey anyone, you see, you were never supposed to find out about this, it was only my first time! But then I found out I was pregnant so I had to tell you guys!"

"Clare, I am very disappointed in you. I…I can't even look at you in the eye!" my mom cried.

"I cannot believe this is happening. Is this happening? Am I dreaming?" my dad asked himself.

"Daddy, you're not dreaming, this is all real." There was silence in the room. Neither my dad nor my mom said a word. "Well, hello guys? Say something, what do I do!"

"First things first, did you talk to Eli about this?" my mom said trying to calm herself down.

"I told him, all right. He freaked out, and told me to get either an abortion or give my baby up for adoption. I told him no and then he flipped out on me." I whipped a tear from my eye and continued, "He said I was making a huge mistake and that he wanted no part in this."

"So that's it? This boy just leaves you to deal with this alone? He is the father after all he needs to support you!" my father shouted as he slammed his fists against the kitchen table.

"Well, he's not going to help, but who knows? I'll talk to him again and maybe he will change his mind about this. I hope."

"I need to lay down." my mom said as she slowly walked upstairs to her bedroom.

I looked back at my father. The room was silent for a while, nothing but silence. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Dad, you're not going to kick me out or anything," my voice was shaky, "are you?"

My father did not reply to me, he just looked at me with a slight smile, although his smile wasn't real, it was almost as if his smile was just a mask and underneath was a frown of sadness and fear. Suddenly, I realized his eyes were filled with water and his eyes were a little red.

My father was crying. The first time I ever saw him cry in my entire life. And _I_ was the one to make him cry; I caused it. My heart burst and my life felt like a crazy, broken rollercoaster.

My father then looked back at me. "Of course not, Clare Bear."

**-X-**

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed. There was no school today; thank god for Sundays. But I still had to go to church, the last place I wanted to be after the huge sin I committed. In church, I felt…icky. But I soon forgot about it and moved on.

I arrived home after church a called Alli again. This time, she answered. "Clare, what's up? How's the pregnancy?"

"Alli, no jokes about me being pregnant, please. Not really in the mood for humor."

"Ok, sorry, what's up?"

"I need help. I told Eli about my issue and he freaked out. He insisted I get rid of the baby and I told him I wanted to keep the baby. And…he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of keeping the baby. He told me he wanted no part in raising the baby and he left. He told me I was screwing up my life big time."

"Oh, gosh, Clare. I'm sorry. How were your parents when you told them?"

"Heartbroken, but they didn't kill me. They yelled, but didn't say much."

"That's typical. But they didn't kick you out or anything?"

"No, they didn't, which I am surprised about. I thought for sure my parents would be so disappointed in me that they would kick me out, you know?"

"Yeah, but they didn't, so that's good."

"Yeah, that is one good thing."

Alli and I talked for a few more minutes and then we hung up our phones.

Next on my list of things to do: Talk to Eli and convince him to help me out. This should be fun. _Not._

**Well, another short-ish chapter. But, I liked how this chapter turned out. What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know, thank you. Chapter four coming soon! **

*****Did you like the length of this chapter? Do you like when chapters are more short or long? Do you not care what the size is? Tell me please. **


	4. Are the Rumors True?

**PLEASE READ. So, many of you said you like chapters which are longer (as do I), and I realized my first few chapters have been short. So, to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter very long with a bunch of other little goodies. Enjoy my lovely readers! And don't forget to leave reviews, thanks so much! **

**P.S.: Some characters in this story may seem a bit OOC at times. **

**P.S.S.: Later in this chapter it's fast forwarded three months because it makes the story more interesting and I have more ideas since Clare has been pregnant a little while, you know? Otherwise this story would move too slow and I hate slow stories so I sped this one up, (not **_**too **_**sped-up though). **

**P.S.S.S.: Some stuff in this chapter may surprise you and might seem a bit "out there" but I like it when things are a bit un-normal. If you don't like it, then don't read it. **

**-X-**

It was Monday morning, which meant one thing, school time, oh joy. Before heading off to school I took out my phone and texted Eli a message: _We need to talk…now. Plz reply back, we have to discuss this. _

Yeah, like he'll text back. I was probably the last person Eli wanted to talk to right now. But I can have at least a little hope, can't I?

When I arrived at Degrassi, everyone around me looked at me in such a peculiar way as I walked down the halls. I saw people whisper into another person's ear, and then chuckle and point at me. A few people even threw pieces of paper and pencils at me like I was some hated villain. Quickly, I made my way to my locker. I grabbed my history book and folder from my locker when I saw someone approach me. It was Jenna, my _old friend_ Jenna. The Jenna whole _stole_ my ex-boyfriend from me about a year ago. What did she want? Was she stalking me?

"Hey, Clare…" Jenna said slowly, "so, are the rumors true?" Wait what…what rumors?

"Excuse me?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were smarter than this." Jenna then pointed to my fingers. "I guess they're true, you aren't wearing your purity ring." Jenna shook her head at me in disappointment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to hold back tears.

"I heard that you're going to be a mommy. You know, that you're 'with child.'"

"What? Who told you this!" I yelled.

She pointed to someone walking down the hallway, it was Eli. "Your boyfriend," Jenna replied. I just looked at Jenna with disbelief. Eli told everyone I was pregnant? Why would he do that to me?

I stormed up to Eli with in complete anger, giving him an evil stare. "Oh hey Clare," Eli smiled, happily.

"Hey? All you can say is 'hey'?" I screamed at him, "Why did you tell the entire school I was pregnant?"

He laughed and then spoke, "Well, why not? They are going to know sooner or later, when your stomach starts blowing up."

"Is there something wrong with you?" I said, trying to be calmer, "Why did you tell the _entire school_ that I'm pregnant?"  
"Clare, I told you things were going to get hard. You don't want to get rid of the baby, so this is what you get."

This is what I get? What the hell, Eli. "What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense! I still don't understand why you did this."

"It's not that bad, Clare. And I already told you why I did this; you didn't want to get rid of the baby so this is what you get,"

"You said you wanted no part in this, so really, you did not need to do this! Thank a lot, Eli."

"Hey, don't get mad at me,"

"And why shouldn't I get mad at you? Huh?" I yelled. "Everyone thinks I'm messed up now! Everyone here used to think of me as 'Saint Clare', now what are they going to call me? 'Devil Clare'?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm not going to be involved with this, remember?" And with that, Eli walked off to class. I turned toward him and screamed out his name hoping he would turn around and tell me everything that he just said was made-up. But he didn't return; I was left alone in the hallway with a bunch of eyes on me and people pointing and laughing.

**-X-**

Four months have passed and not much has changed, Eli hasn't talked to me since our little fight in the hallway, the Degrassi students still think I'm a slut and my parents still look at me like I am dirt. What has changed? The size of my stomach, my mood, my crazy food cravings, and a whole lot more; I could go on and on for hours, but I won't because I'm too lazy.

I was on my bed staring at my ceiling and thinking about how in just a few months I will be holding a baby in my arms. Then I'll have at least one person who loves me.

Downstairs I could hear my parents fighting with each other. That's also another thing that has changed, my parents have been yelling at each other for the past couple of weeks, nonstop.

My mom always complains about how my dad's an alcoholic and how he hasn't been going to work every day. My mom said instead of my dad going to work he goes straight to the bar to drink and hang out with other drunk women and men. But who knows if that stuff is true, I am at school when he works and sometimes I think my mom is making this stuff up so I am "on her side". I just hope they make up soon, but I doubt that'll happen. I heard my mom talk to my grandma over the phone about how she's thinking of getting a divorce. To be honest, I want them to get a divorce. Then dad can move out of the house and take his problems with him. I don't want my baby growing up with someone who may be a bad influence on him/her.

"Clarrreeee," my dad slurred, "Opennn tthe doorrrrrr." I got off my bed and slowly opened up my bedroom, waiting to see what my dad wanted.

"What do you want?" I questioned while smelling his breath, "You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't," my dad replied, "I stopped drinking a while ago."

"Dad, I think you should go to your room a take a nap," He made me very uncomfortable.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Clare," I walked back into my room as my dad got a sinister look on his face. I tried to close my door, but my dad was too strong and he made his way into my room. I was scared and as nervous as can be.

"Mom!" I cried, hoping she would come save me.

"Clare?" my mom yelled back to me as she ran up the stairs. "What is going on here?" my mom asked as she ran up to me and pulled me close to her.

"Helen, what are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"Saving our daughter before you do something stupid and hurt her! You're nothing but an alcoholic maniac! Get out of this room!"

"You want me to get out?" my dad asked. Suddenly, he turned toward my mom and punched her in the face.

"Stop it!" I bawled.

"Clare, go downstairs and call the police," my mom shouted.

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that," my dad said, "because if you do, I shoot Clare."

"Shoot me? Mom, what's wrong with him?" I could not believe the words I was hearing. Why all of a sudden has my dad gone on a crazy rampage?

"He's turned into a madman, that's what's wrong with him."

"Ok, we won't call the police. I'm going downstairs to watch some TV." I said as I quickly walked downstairs. I really didn't want to watch TV, but as long as I'm out of the same room as my dad then I'm fine. My house was a serious danger zone, but I couldn't do anything about it with my violent father threatening to kill me.

A few hours later my dad was asleep so my mom and I talked about how we would handle my insane father.

The first few minutes of me and my mom's talk were awkward and quiet.

"Why has he become so aggressive lately?" I broke the ice, "I mean, he's been drinking for a while now, but just recently has he become aggressive."

"That is what drinking will do to you," my mom responded.

"So what are we going to do? He said if we call the police he'll shoot me, and if not me than it'll be you."

"Honey, I know you're worried, I am too. And I am doing my best to look out for you and me."

"I mean, I am pregnant I am going to give birth in a few months and then have a child. I don't want my baby growing up in a house of cruelty and alcohol. My baby is already going to suffer not having a father to raise them."

"Well that's just it Clare. I've done some thinking and came up with a solution."

"What solution?"

"We put him in rehab."

"That's your solution? I could have thought of that, Mom."

"It's the only thing I could think of sweetie."

"I wish life was easy."

"It never is."

"Yeah, you're right. My boyfriend left me and my dad wants to shoot me. Life is never easy."

My mom slightly smiled, but it didn't last long. "At least he just started to become violent. It's better to stop it sooner than later."

"I guess you're right."

"So, how are you feeling, nauseous, hungry?" my mom asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks. I just wish Eli would help me. I mean, do you know how much raising a baby costs?"

"Of course I know how much it cost, I had two kids, remember?" my mom laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But, I don't have anything ready for my baby. I need to buy a crib, get toys, and…"

"We will handle that when we can."

"I'm just worried, Mom. We are low on money especially since Dad isn't going to work. And your job isn't exactly the most paying job in the world."

"I know, I know. Can't you convince Eli to get a job?"

"Mom, I've told you this a billion times, Eli wants no part in this."

"This is what I want you to do today Clare. Go talk to Eli and you have to make him somehow get a job. He helped you make this child; he should at least help a little."

"I don't know, Mom,"

"Please, Clare, you need to."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him. But he won't help, I just know it." I got up from the kitchen table and grabbed my green purse and put on my blue flip-flops. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

**-X- **

I looked all over town for Eli, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I checked his house, The Dot, the school, nothing. I was at the local park and I was extremely exhausted, and I had a huge craving for some pickles dipped in peanut butter. "Maybe I should just give up," I thought out loud to myself. "It's not like he's going to help anyways."

I sat down at the park bench, looking around to see if I could spot Eli, but again, I saw nothing. There were a few parents with their little kids at the park and a few dogs fetching some sticks, but no more than that.

I looked around some more and then spotted a girl with dark brown, curly hair. She looked familiar, but I couldn't think of who she was.

She was sitting on a green blanket with a picnic basket next to her. I realized the mysterious person was Bianca. I hated her. I hated her because she hurt Alli in every possible way, I hated her because she was pretty and I hated her because she was obnoxious mixed with vicious.

I got off of the bench and walked a little closer to her without making her see me. I stopped and hid behind a tree and I spied on her. This was not like Bianca to be having a girly-romantic picnic all by herself. Was she with someone?

Suddenly, Bianca was greeted by a guy wearing black skinny jeans and a black jacket. He gave her a hug and then they kissed passionately for a few seconds. They pulled away and I realized Bianca just kissed Eli.

Bianca and Eli were dating? What. The. Hell.

I wanted to run up to them and give Bianca a big old smack in the face, but I didn't. I stayed behind my tree and watched them. I watched them kiss and flirt. I saw Eli put his arm around her playfully. He used to do that to me. I should be Bianca!

This made me so mad so…_irritated! _He broke up with me because I was pregnant and then he hooks up with one of the biggest sluts in school?

I bet they had sex. Probably five times already, because that's the only reason she's with him. I'm guessing that's the reason, but… ugh, this isn't right at all! Why are they dating? No, no, no! This doesn't make one bit of sense!

All of a sudden, I couldn't bear to see them act all dreamy, so I sprinted up to them to go have a tiny chat about…whatever they were doing. I stood by them with my arms crossed and just stared at them. They didn't notice me because they were too busy making out. _Gross! _They were making out in a public park with children running around everyone. Seems a little too PG-13 if you ask me.

"Um…excuse me," I barked. "Can you two stop kissing so I can talk?" Just then they both looked up at me. Bianca smiled wide while Eli looked as if he just saw a ghost.

Oh, they don't know what's coming.

**Well, this has been the longest chapter I've written for this story and it turned out quite nicely. You guys like long chapters so this is what you get. Did you like it? Please review and let me know. **

**I left you guys on with cliffhanger, Ha-ha.  
Next chapter coming soon! Thanks so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me. **


	5. Baby Talking and Shopping

**Well, yesterday was my first day of spring break so I might be updating a little more often since I'll be off of school for all next week. So, here is chapter five and I hope you all enjoy it. Also, don't forget to leave a review, thanks so much! Also, I made this chapter longer than the last chapter, because I like to make you guys as happy as can be. **

**Remember: Some characters may seem a bit OOC in this story. **

**-X-**

"H…h…hi, Clare," Eli said, out of breath from his make out session with Bianca.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"We are…just _studying_." Eli replied.

Ha-ha, what a freaking liar. "Oh right, you are studying, that's why you two were kissing each other." I laughed, "Do you think I am really that stupid?"

"Why don't you just run along, baby mommy?" Bianca snapped.

"No, I want to talk to Eli, if you don't mind." I said.

"Actually I do mind. He's my boyfriend now, not yours, so go away before things get messy." Bianca replied.

"Messy? I'd like to see messy,"

Bianca got up and was about ready to punch me, but Eli quickly held her back. "B, she's pregnant. You can't hit a pregnant person." Eli said. _ B, _he had a stupid nickname for her? Pathetic! But it was nice that Eli stopped her from almost hitting me.

"Can I please just talk to you, Eli?" I said in my most serious voice possible.

Eli looked at Bianca, and then back at me. He nodded and he walked with me over to the closest bench. "Well, what do you want?" Eli questioned me.

"I want to know many things, especially why you are dating Bianca, but we will discuss that later. Right now I want to talk about something more important."

"Is it about your pregnancy? I told you Clare, I don't want to be involved."

"It is about my pregnancy, but just let me finish, ok?" I took a deep breath then continued, "I need you to help me. Please Eli, I am going through such a rough patch with my family right now. My dad developed a drinking problem and he hasn't been going to work. My mom's job isn't exactly the most paying, so we are very low on money."

"So, what do I do? I can't fix your dad's drinking problem and your mom's low paying job."

"I know you can't, just let me finish. I am almost five months pregnant now, Eli. I have no baby equipment or supplies, no diapers, no crib, no toys, absolutely nothing. And this stuff is expensive, so I need your help. I want you to get a job."

"Me? Get a job? So I can help you with your baby?"

"It's not just my baby Eli, it's yours too! I can't believe you keep forgetting that big detail!"

"Why can't you get a job? Or why doesn't your mom just get another job? There are other options, Clare."

"I am almost five months pregnant, what job can I get? I have too much other stuff going on to get a job. And my mom already works seven hours a day for six days a week."

"Well why don't you ask a friend or something, or a relative?"

"Eli, this is our problem, not anybody else's. You need to get a job and help me out. You helped me create this child and you are going to help me out here, Eli." My eyes were starting to water.

He just stared into my eyes for a moment and said nothing. He finally spoke, "I can't help you Clare. I've told you a dozen times that I am not going to be involved. I'm sorry, I can't help."

A teardrop fell from my left eye. I didn't speak for a few seconds but finally managed to speak, "No, no, it's ok, Eli." I said, crying, "Every morning when I get up, I pray that you will somehow come to my rescue and save me from this pain." I paused and whipped the tears away from my cheek and continued, "I guess they haven't been answered."

And with that, I got up and walked away from Eli. Just like that. I looked back at Eli and saw him watch me walk away. And I wasn't exactly sure, but I'm pretty sure I saw Eli's face start to tear up. But maybe I was just hallucinating, yeah, that was it… why would he cry? He has Bianca now.

**-X- **

I walked into my house to find my mother sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Clare, how did it go? Did you convince Eli to get a job?" my mom asked. I closed the front door behind me and walked toward her. She saw that my face was red and teary, and then she knew the answer to her own question. "Guess it didn't go well?"

"It was awful. After searching forever I finally found him at the park. And he was with the biggest slut in school! They were all flirty and kissing, and it was gross. So I went over to talk to them and he said they were dating." I sat down next to my mom and she put her arm around me. "So I asked Eli if we could talk alone and we did. I asked him about getting a job and he said he didn't want to and it wasn't his problem. Then I left."

"I cannot believe that boy. He is a real jerk. First he gets you pregnant then he doesn't want to give you any support,"

"I am so going to mess up this baby's life."

"Oh, no you won't, honey. You are going to be the best mother any teenage girl can be. You are responsible, loving, caring, and so much more."

"You have to say that stuff, you're my mom."

"I am not just saying it just because it's in the 'Mom Handbook' I am saying it because it's more than true."

"Yeah, right." I grabbed a pillow from the couch and covered my face with it. "I am so screwed." I mumbled from under the pillow.

"Now don't talk like that. Here, why don't you and I get in the car and drive to the store."

"For what? I am not in the mood for going to the store."

"We will be getting some things for your baby. Or make that a lot of things, what do you say?"

I took the pillow away from my face and smiled, but it later turned into a frown. "But, we don't have the money."

"There is such thing as life savings,"

"Well, yeah, but baby stuff costs a lot of money."

"Well, then I guess I will have to give one hundred and ten percent at my work from now on and somehow beg my boss for a raise, but I'll make it work in the end. You come first Clare, and if our family becomes bankrupt, at least you will have some supplies for your child."

"Whatever you say mom." I got up, grabbed my purse, and opened the front door. "Well, are you coming?"

**-X-**

I don't think I could ever thank my mom for how generous she was being. She was probably using all of her life's savings and more, but she didn't at all look angry at me. She almost seemed happy to take me shopping for my baby, I guess it must of reminded her of her days when she was once pregnant.

Once we arrived at the store, we got a shopping cart and began to shop for my baby. "Where do we begin?" I asked my mom.

"Basic items. Like diapers, cleaning supplies, and toys."

So, my mom and I began our journey for shopping for baby items. Once we got done with the little stuff, we headed to things much more big and pricey, like a crib, baby chair, etc. Every time I put something into our cart my face lit up in excitement. I mean, sure, I was going to be a teen mom, but buying this baby stuff was actually pretty enjoyable. Is that so weird?

Once we were done shopping the grand total of everyone cost… _a lot_. I say "a lot" because the real amount is just too much to say.

After our shopping was done we headed home. Our car was stuffed with baby supplies galore. I couldn't believe that in just a few months, all this stuff will be used by a little baby. Just thinking about that made my stomach fill with panic and surprisingly delight.

"Well, where do we put all of this stuff?" I asked my mom as I helped carry in some boxes and bags.

"Darcy's room," my mom answered.

"But, it's Darcy's room. She still has stuff in there,"

"Darcy is gone, honey. Who knows when she'll be back? And this is the only place where your baby can have their room. Where do you want them to stay, in the basement?"

"No, I don't want them in the basement! That place still gives me nightmares sometimes, just imagine a baby."

"So then it is settled. Just get everything from the car and put it in the house. After that we will have to move all our Darcy's things to the basement in the storage area. Are we clear?"

"Sure are, Mom."

**-X-**

A day pasted and my mom and I managed to move all of Darcy's things to the basement and move all of my baby's items to Darcy's room. I have no idea how we did it, but we did it. But after we finished, I took a pleasant, long nap and once I woke up I had slice of bread with salsa on top.

Oh, and I forgot to mention… my dad left. Yep, he just left the house. Yesterday we when got home he threw a fit about something (I couldn't actually understand him because he was drunk) and then he said he was leaving and not coming back. My mom called the police to report him missing but we haven't heard anything yet. Who knows if he'll ever be found? As long as he is gone, I can stop worrying about him trying to kill me.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" I said as I opened the door. It was Alli; I invited her over to see my baby's room since she was thrilled about me getting the baby items.

"Hey, hey," Alli cheered as she walked through the front door.

"Are you ready to see the amazing baby room?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see how cute it looks!"

"Well then let's go upstairs,"

Once Alli and I walked into Darcy's old room Alli immediately shouted, "Oh my god Clare, this room is so adorable!"

I giggled and replied, "Why thank you, it took hours to get everything in here but it turned out quite nicely."

"It is so…ugh, I love it!"

The room really was marvelous. In one corner was the crib, which had a yellow and green pattern on it. Then there were a few toys in the room, like stuffed animals and other baby toys. There was also a pile of baby diapers and cleaning supplies next to the yellow and green changing table. If you haven't already realized, there is a lot of greens and yellows because I don't know whether the baby is a boy or girl, so these colors are mutual. On the walls we had wallpaper of little farm animals, which made the room look very loveable. Everything about this room was wonderful, it was hard to believe that just a day ago, this was a teenager's room. "I have my first ultrasound today; you can come if you want. I could use a friend's support. My mom is also going," I said.

"Sure, sounds like fun. But, isn't it kind of late for this to be your first ultrasound? I thought pregnant women had ultrasounds the first few months."

"Yeah, well, I am still trying to get used to the whole pregnant 'do's' and 'don'ts'. I'm not really the best pregnant person, I know I should've had an ultrasound earlier, but I just never planned one."

"Well it's better to get one now then never get one at all."

"Ha, yeah, I guess."

"So, when are we leaving?"

"The appointment is scheduled for 2:30 so we should be leaving…" I glanced at the clock to see the time, it was 2:46. I then continued, "Right about now. C'mon, let's go."

**And there you have it, chapter five. So, what do you think is going to happen at Clare's ultrasound? Find out in chapter six. Please leave a review, thank you so much! **

***** Oh, and also, sorry if my knowledge of the ultrasounds was wrong or strange. I don't really know much about when women get them or how often they get them so I just wrote down what came to me and what seemed best. I just wanted to make this clear so nobody got mad at me for having incorrect information. **


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

**Hello my lovely readers, how are you all on this fine day? Good? Great. Well, I would just like to say thank you for all the amazing reviews I got on the last chapter; they were so sweet, I really appreciate you guys leaving reviews. They mean a lot, so please continue to leave reviews. Anyways, here is chapter six and I hope you all like it. **

*****I ****think**** this has been my longest chapter in this story; it's a good one. **

**-X-**

Alli, my mom and I arrived at the ultrasound appointment fifteen minutes late. I really need to get better at timing things especially since I'm going to be giving birth soon.

"Just fill this out and we will have Dr. Martin with you in a few minutes." the lady at the front desk said as she handed me a clipboard with paper.

"Wow, this is like six pages long," I said as I flipped through the papers.

"Well, we aren't in any rush," Alli joked.

"I wish we were,"

"Clare, will you just stop the whining and fill out the forms?"

"Uh, fine. But you're helping me,"

"That's what I'm here for,"

After filling out six pages of my health information I finally handed the lady at the front desk the clipboard. "Thank you very much," the lady said, "Dr. Martin will be out soon." I nodded my head and sat back down next to Alli.

"How much longer do we have to wait now?" Alli asked.

"I have no idea," I groaned.

Just then Dr. Martin came out to greet us. He had light brown hair and a slim figure and he looked like he was in his mid 30's. "Hello, I'm Dr. Martin," he said, shaking my hand, "and you must be Clare, and you two are…?"

"I'm Alli, her friend." Alli said as she shook his hand.

Then Dr. Martin looked at my mom. "Hi, I am Clare's mom, Helen." My mom said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Now just follow me and we will begin your appointment." And with that we followed Dr. Martin to a room with a big screen and other doctor supplies.

**-X-**

Once I was hooked up to the machine (or whatever Dr. Martin did to me) I felt a little bit better. I mean, not that I was nervous or anything…yeah, I wasn't scared. Anyways, after I got set up, Dr. Martin started his doctor magic and looked at my baby. He didn't say anything at first and that got me a little worried.

"How is everything?" my mom asked the doctor.

"Well, everything looks normal, healthy," he replied.

"That's a good sign,"

"Here, you can take a look at your baby here," and just then Dr. Martin swung the screen around to show us my baby. I started to cry a little once I saw the picture of my baby. It's normal for a pregnant person to cry after seeing her baby inside the stomach. Why? Well, I guess it's because once you see real pictures, you can really realize that an actual living human is inside you. My mom also started to get a little teary, so I handed her a box of tissues on the desk next to me and smiled.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"So, nothing is wrong? Everything is one hundred percent, ok?" my mom made sure.

"Yes, I have looked and checked and everything is normal. No need to worry, your babies will be fine." Wait, did he just say, _babies_? Nah, either I was hearing things or he just pronounced his words wrong. "I also have some special news for you."

"What is it?" Alli eagerly asked.

"I guess you guys didn't realize but I just hinted what the surprise was. But since you didn't hear I'll just tell it you all straight forward." Dr. Martin smiled and said, "You are going to have twins!"

_Twin-what? _

Alli's face lit up, she seemed excited by the news. But I guess I would be two if I found out my best friend was going to have twins. But I was the one _having_ the twins, not her. I then looked over at my mother who was just as shocked as I was. "Excuse me?" I said, "I am going to have two babies?"

"That is correct. You're expecting twins; see, you can see here at the screen," he pointed to the screen, "here, and here,"

"Great, twins!" I fake cheered. "I bet Eli will scream with joy when he hears this,"

"That reminds me, I forgot to ask, where is the father of your children?" Dr. Martin asked.

"He's not in the picture, which makes this whole 'twins' thing even worse." I admitted.

"I am terribly sorry to hear that. Remember, if you don't want to keep the babies, adoption is a great alternative."

"No, I made a promise I would keep my baby. And if there's one more, I am still sticking to it."

"I don't know, Clare, you are so young, two babies? Can we handle that?" my mom asked. I nodded my head.

"I can do this. I don't know how, but I'll make it work." _Hopefully_, I'll make it work. I have to. My next step, telling Eli I am going to be giving birth to two babies instead of one. It's not like he'll care. He's "not involved".

**-X-**

After the appointment we drove back home to my house. Alli and I were now in the nursery looking around at the baby items. "Now I need to get another crib and more diapers, and more stuff, and more everything!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Clare. You know, if I were you I would just give up the babies. Dr. Martin even said that was the best option." Alli replied.

"Why do I have to have two kids? One is hard enough, how could this happen?"

"I guess you and Eli just made _**extra**_ love," Alli joked. After hearing that little comment, I gave Alli "the look."

"This isn't funny," I replied.

"Sorry, I had to say that." Alli laughed, "I'll be serious now." She let out a few more giggles than quieted down. Thank god.

"How the heck am I going to tell Eli I am having twins?" I asked, "I'm still trying to believe that I'm going to have two kids!"

"Clare, you already know the answer to your own question. All you can do is talk to him and tell him. That's what you've been doing…"

"Seriously? I need to tell him more stupid news which he won't care about?"

"Afraid so,"

"Why does Eli have to be such a-"

Alli cut me off, "Swearing isn't going to help Clare,"

"I just need Eli to help me!"

"Well honey, stop complaining because obviously he's not going to help you,"

I let out a loud groan and after that I sank down into the new rocking chair my mom and I bought. "Will you just please come with me to tell Eli the breaking news?"

"I don't know, I already came with you today to the appointment and I'm kind of tired," she yawned.

"Don't be such a lazy butt! Come with me, please!" I then gave Alli the good old puppy dog face. She couldn't resistant my lovable and charming begging face.

"Alright, fine, I'll go!" she cracked. Ha-ha, sucker! It works every time.

"Thank you so much, Alli!" I hugged her, "You're the best friend a pregnant teen could ever have,"

"Glad to know I am useful."

"Now, where would Eli be on a day like this?" I questioned.

"I don't know, why don't you text him like a normal person?"

"Ugh, he doesn't exactly answer my texts." I admitted, "Oh my goodness! I have an idea! You text him and ask him where he's at,"

"Then he'll think I'm a stalker,"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Guess so," Alli took out her phone and wrote a text to Eli. She already had his number from when Eli and I were still together because believe it or not, Alli was actually good friends with Eli. She would have no problem hanging out with him and he didn't seem to mind it either. It's crazy, right?

**-X-**

Alli finally convinced Eli to tell her where he was at over texting. But, Alli did have to lie in order to do so. She told Eli that it was an emergency and some other random stuff I didn't know about. You see, Alli didn't exactly tell me what she texted Eli, for whatever reason. And with that, I could only imagine what she told him. But, I don't question Alli, as long as she gets the job done, I am more than happy.

"So, where is he at?" I eagerly asked Alli.

"The Dot," she answered.

"Figures,"

"Yeah, and he's alone, he said Adam just left and he's there to talk,"

"Great. But, what exactly did you tell him? I mean you didn't just text him and say, 'Clare needs to talk to you,'"

"That is for me to know and you to never know,"

"Wait, what?"

Alli giggled, "C'mon, let's go to The Dot,"

We hurriedly got into my mom's car and drove to The Dot. Once we arrived, Alli and I walked into The Dot, side by side. Eli immediately saw us and rolled his eyes. Jerk.

We got to his table and he said, "Wow, look, it's Clare. I knew Alli really didn't have free tickets to-"

I cut him off, "You told Eli you had free tickets to a concert?" I asked Alli.

"Well, how else was I supposed to get him to tell me where he was at?" Alli shouted back.

"Ok, what do you want now?" Eli questioned me. "I am not getting a freakin' job and I will not help, ok? I've told you before, so you can just leave now."

"I'm going to be sitting over there," Alli pointed to a table across the room, "I think you two need some privacy. If you need anything just yell, Clare."

"Ok, thanks," I smiled. And with that, Alli left.

Next, I took a seat next to Eli. "We need to talk," I said.

"I'm not going to help you and your baby!"

"Our baby! _Our_ baby!" I screamed.

"Ok, our baby! Just, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I already tried to ask for your help, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, just get to the point,"

"I have news to tell you. I think you should know because you are the father after all,"

"Spill it, Edwards,"

"Well, I went to my first ultrasound yesterday. Everything was fine, the babies are perfectly fine. I'm fine, it's great."

"Please tell me you did not just say 'babies', as in, more than one baby."

"Oh, but I did."

Eli looked a bit scared. "What do you mean exactly?"

"We are having twins."

"Twins? What the fuck! How could this happen?" Eli burst out, "If you are trying to pull some stupid shit it's not funny,"

"I'm not lying Eli; I am going to have twins! If you went to the ultrasound with me you could've seen for yourself."

"Oh my god, oh my god," Eli got up from his seat and starting pacing back and forth with his hands on top of his head. Just then, Eli sat back down at the table. And for once, he actually looked concerned. He had a solemn look on his face and said, "Are you serious? I mean, maybe the doctor made a mistake,"

"I saw live action of my babies on a screen, it's no mistake."

After hearing that, Eli started to cry. I couldn't believe it. Eli Goldsworthy was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared, Clare."

**Whoa, whoa, whoa? Eli said he is **_**scared**_**? What could this possibly mean..? Find out in the next chapter! Also, please leave a review. If you do, you get a virtual cookie. Yummy...**


	7. Friends Help Friends in Need

**Ok, I am sorry I haven't updated for a week and a half! Let me explain... I had this chapter all made and I tried to upload it but there were problems so I decided to wait and try later. And then, the next thing I knew my dad went on a business trip and took the laptop with this chapter saved on it, so I couldn't upload it. Uh, such a long story! Well, it's time for chapter seven. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a little review. Thanks so much! **

**-X-**

"Why are you crying?" I asked, looking into Eli's eyes. Oh, how I missed his dazzling emerald green eyes. I wish I could stare at them forever, like old times.

"I'm scared, Clare." He slowly said, not making eye contact with me. He obviously didn't want me to see him cry. I don't know why he didn't want me to see him cry, it's not like I haven't seen him cry before…

"Why are you scared? If anyone should be scared, it's me," I replied, "besides, I thought you wanted no part in this whole situation?"

"I don't,"

"Eli, look at me," I whispered to him. He didn't look at me, which left me with no choice but to take my own hand and lift his head up so he was looking at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on,"

I rolled my eyes at him and grinned. "Well, if nothing is wrong, I should get going. I have to go buy double the amount of baby supplies now." I got up from my seat and took my bag.

I started to walk away when Eli randomly barked out, "I… broke up with Bianca."

I stopped in my tracks and turned toward him. "W...what?" I asked, "how come?"

He shrugged and whipped a tear from his face, "She was a bitch,"

I laughed. Wow, they didn't last very long. "Always has been." I continued to walk but then a question came to my mind, "why did you tell me this?"

"I just thought you might want to know," he slightly smiled.

"Oh…ok," I answered, still a little confused as to why he was acting so different right now. "See you later, I guess." And with that, I walked over to Alli.

"No need to tell me anything, I was listening to it all," Alli quickly said, "So Eli broke up with Bianca?"

"Yeah, he just told me that. Kind of out of the blue,"

"Well, at least you told him about the twins,"

"Uh huh,"

"Clare, are you alright? You seem a bit…strange?"

Me? Acting strange? I don't think so. If anyone was acting strange, it was Eli. He actually seemed as if he wanted to help me. The whole time he's been against all of this…maybe I'm just losing it. "Eli cried in front of me. And believe it or not, I think he might be _somewhat _concerned about me,"

"Well, let's just get you back home, alright? Maybe rest will help clear your mind?"

"Maybe so,"

**-X-**

"So…the school dance is coming up this Friday…are you going to go?" Alli asked me, as she took a seat next to me at our lunch table.

"Me? Go to a dance when I'm pregnant?" I said, "I think not,"

"Aw, c'mon Clare, it'll be fun!" Alli cheered.

"Not for me. Besides, I don't have a date, I'll look stupid,"

"Either do I, we can be single together!"

"Oh, come on Alli, you must have _some_ sort of date. You always get a date request from thousands of guys,"

Alli looked away from me because she knew I was right. "Ok, so I have a date, but what does it matter? I am not going to let my best friend be alone on a super fun night,"

"You keep on begging, because I'm not going. I don't have a date, no dress, it's pointless! I'm pregnant and gross and fat and a slut."

Alli made a pouty face at me. Did she really think that silly look was going to work on me? Try again, Alli. "What if I set you up?" she questioned.

"No, no, no!"

"Pleasssee!"

"No, now please…just shut your god damn mouth!"

"Just trying to help,"

"You want to help me? Make Eli love me again," I whined, staring at Eli. He was sitting about four tables from mine. He sat with Adam and only Adam. He's always been a bit of a loner.

"Seriously, Eli? You still have feelings for him? I thought you were over him after he left you?"

"I was. After he left I didn't want to hear his name, see his face or talk about him. But now…I don't know,"

"Do you like Eli again?"

I shook my head, "I can't. He's a jerk," _A hot jerk_.

"Really? 'Cause, if you ask me, it looks like you do," I didn't respond, I just continue to look at my ex- boyfriend. Why did he have to be so good-looking? "You're gazing at him. And kind of drooling…" Alli stuck a napkin in my face.

I pushed the napkin away and replied, "Is it weird for me to like Eli again, all of a sudden? A week ago I thought he was an idiot for being so cruel to me,"

"….and now?"

I shrugged. The bell rang and it was time for us to head back to class. "I'll see you later," I picked up my bag and went off to class.

Walking down the hallways to class was dreadful. Every inch of the halls was filled with either couples being all lovey-dovey, people talking about the dance, or someone asking someone else to be their date to the dance. Ugh, how sickening! I told Alli I didn't want to go to the dance, but deep down inside, I sure did. But like I told Alli, nobody in the entire school would ever go with a pregnant girl like me. The only guys who would go with me are the "filthy" guys, if you know what I mean.

After walking down what seemed like the longest hall ever, I finally reached math class. Oh, the loveliness of math. "So, did any guy ask you to the dance yet?" Adam asked as I sat down in my seat next to him.

"No, and nobody will. What about you, did you ask anyone?" I asked.

"Nah,"

"Too scared?"

Adam laughed, "Me? Scared? Of course not…maybe just a little,"

"Well, I don't have a date and either do you, we could always go together, as friends,"

"That isn't such a bad idea," Adam said, "I'm in."

I let out a small cheer and hugged Adam. "You are too sweet!"

"So I've been told,"

**-X-**

It was now Thursday and tomorrow is the school dance. Alli and I picked out our dresses yesterday night and they both look _so_ gorgeous. I got a light blue dress with ruffles on the bottom and Alli got a hot pink dress with golden sparkles. It was hard to find a dress that fit me since I was one hundred months pregnant, but somehow I found a dress that suited me well. Although, it _was_ difficult, I mean, I didn't want my dress to be too flirty, I'm just going with Adam. I'm not going with the hottest boy in school.

**That's it. Sorry it was short, this was kind of a boring chapter, I know, so sorry! Next chapter will be better because it will be all about the school dance; so much more drama and such will be in the next chapter. Please review, thanks so much! **


	8. The Dance

**Here's chapter eight! I apologize for not uploading for over a week. I would've updated a few days ago but I had no time. I had five tests this week (a four-day week) and four of the tests were in one day. I almost lost my mind with all the stupid studying. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, please continue to leave comments. Thanks so much and enjoy! **

***** This chapter's ending is great and will make you smile. **

**-X-**

It was the day of the dance. I was excited, even if I didn't really have an actual official date. I had Adam, and he was better than any other boring guy I'd go with. I was going to make this dance as fun as possible, no matter what it takes. I'm going to make tonight a night to remember.

"Are you ready to go, my _lovely_ date?" Adam asked kindly. He was waiting at my front door. Adam had gotten a limo to bring _us_ to the dance. _Us _being: Drew and Bianca (she hooked up with Drew a few days after breaking up with Eli), Alli and her date (who I have no idea what his name is) and Adam and I. I actually can't believe Adam got enough money to rent a limo, but Drew said he helped pay a little.

"This limo is amazing," I said, as we drove to the school dance. "How much did this cost, exactly?"

"It cost enough," Adam replied. We all laughed.

"Well thanks for taking all of us," Alli added.

The ride to the Degrassi dance only took about ten minutes, and once we pulled up to the school we made our grand entrances. Students looked at us as if we were royal or something, which was kind of uncomfortable. I mean, I'm sure we weren't the only people who took a limo to the dance, geez.

The dance was held in the gym and it was all decorated beautifully. There were bright-colored streamers, glitter confetti and some balloons that actually…lit up! How cool is that? It was like the perfect scene. There was a DJ, a food table; they even got a photo booth. There were flashing lights everywhere and about five multi-colored, huge, disco balls hanging around the place.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Adam cheered.

"And to think this is where we have boring, smelly, gym class," Alli replied.

"C'mon, let's go dance," I suggested.

Adam, Alli and I began to dance, along with Alli's date (I still don't know his name).

We began to dance until I was struck by one of the most gorgeous things I have ever laid my eyes upon. But, it wasn't a "thing", it was a person. A person so outstanding it was too good for words. But I've seen this person before; he was very close to me once. Can't figure out who I'm talking about? It was Eli. His hair was perfectly done, the best I have ever seen it, almost as if he had a personal stylist. He wore a black jacket with black skinny jeans. His shirt was a dark shade of red. His eyes also popped out a little more, must have been his perfect amount of guy-liner. He looked absolutely marvelous. It was as if I had just fallen back in love with him right at that very moment. Eli walked into the gym and I swear it looked as if he were shining.

I knew one thing at that very moment, I really wanted to just run up to him and give him the biggest and most memorable kiss he ever had.

Adam was staring at me with an odd look. Oh great, he can see I am completely distracted by something. "Uh, are you alright, Clare?" Adam asked, waving his hands by my face.

"Eli Goldsworthy is _the_ handsomest guy I have ever seen in my entire life," I admitted as I pointed toward him, still gazing at him like the little creeper that I was.

"He is charming, but look again," Adam pointed again toward Eli.

Eli was with another girl. What. The. Fudge. He just broke up with Bianca and now he's at a dance with another girl, and on the other hand, he has a pregnant girlfriend who is still intensely in love with him, _me_. "Maybe they aren't together,"

"They look together,"

"They could've just met,"

"Maybe," I couldn't actually make out who the girl was. The lights were dark where she was standing.

Suddenly, my stomach began to feel very lopsided and I really had the need to lie down and rest. I guess it has been feeling strange for a while now, but I was too busying admiring Eli I hadn't paid much attention to it. I turned toward Alli, who was dancing with her date. I tapped her and asked, "Hey, will you go to the bathroom with me? I don't feel too well,"

"Sure thing," Alli responded. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to my stomach. "I don't feel too good," I really did not. My stomach felt as if I was hungry, mixed with scared, mixed with a bunch of other wild stomach pains.

And that's when it happened.

Pregnancy sucks.

I threw up all over the dance floor. But not just the floor, I got a pretty good amount on Alli, Adam, along with a few other people standing close by. I was beyond embarrassed. I didn't care about the fact that my whole school saw, I was mostly scared at the fact that Eli saw. Uh! Why is everything about freakin' Eli lately? Shut up, shut up!

I ran out of the room with my hands covering my face. Eli was standing by the door in which I ran out of. I didn't even bother to look at him because I didn't have the guts to do so after my little accident. I ran to the bathroom and then went into the closest available stall. I sunk down to the toilet and began to sob. I made such a fool of myself. Eli probably thinks I'm disgusting and the school is probably all laughing at me right now. Not to mention the people who were around me are all most likely grossed out about the fact that they have throw up on them. I feel so bad for ruining all of their dresses and nice clothes in which they paid a ton of money for.

"Clare? Clare? Which stall are you in?" Alli asked as she entered the girls' bathroom. I didn't answer her. Why should I? I just threw up on her. "Clare, you can't hide from me," Alli said as she ducked down looking at each stall to see the peoples' feet. "Found you," she said as she stuck her head into the stall I was in. "Open up,"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the toilet to unlock the door. "I'm sad," I pouted.

"Can I guess why?"

"Shut up, I want to go home,"

"Why? It's the school dance you have to stay!"

"Alli, I just threw up on a bunch of people how am I supposed to go out there and face them? Besides, I just _threw up_, what if I do it again?"

"Honey, you're pregnant, it's normal to feel sick,"

"So?"

"Everyone you threw up on left right after it happened, so no need to worry,"

"Alli, why can't you just be a good friend and take me home?"

"I am not going to let you waste this night because of some stupid thing that happens to everyone every once in a while,"

I frowned then said, "Fine, but if I feel nauseous again I am going straight home,"

Alli jumped up and down. "Thank you!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, you are the most exciting thing at this dance; my date isn't exactly Mr. Fun,"

"Ha, he doesn't look too fun. What's his name again?"

"Josh," Alli answered, and with that she took my hand and led me back to the dance. "Let's go,"

**-X-**

"There you two are," Adam said as we made our way back into the gym. "You ok?"

I nodded my head. "Just fine, stupid pregnancy," I laughed it off.

"I talked to Eli," Adam replied, "He said his date's name is Jenna or something,"

"Jenna? She used to date K.C. I wonder how they met…." Alli asked.

"Eli said they just met a few days ago and they hooked up within minutes," Adam looked at me. "Uh, sorry Clare, do you want me to stop talking about Eli?"

"I should've known. Jenna is a big bitch," I said in fury.

"You still love Eli?" Alli asked me.

"Yeah, I sure do," I answered.

"Then why don't you tell him that," Alli replied.

"W…what!"

"You heard me,"

"I can't,"

And so I didn't tell Eli I still loved him. Why in the world would I? He doesn't love me back. I know this for several reasons: Since we broke up he has had two new girlfriends. And again, I am pregnant; if he still loved me he'd come to my rescue and kiss me forever. And then Jenna can go fall down a hole for stealing my man.

**-X-**

At 12:00 AM the dance ended and everyone left. Many people went to restaurants and houses of other people. Alli, Adam and I went over to Adam's house to have a sleepover. Drew, Bianca and Alii's date ended up not coming to the sleepover because they had other plans.

"Oh, by the way, I invited Eli to sleep over too," Adam said as we stepped into the Torres' household.

My eyes almost popped out of their socket. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Eli is coming over, and Jenna…"

Alli spit out some of her drink, "Adam! Jenna too?"

"Yeah, so? She may be a jerk but I heard some people say she can be really sweet,"

"Yeah, we were her friend a while ago, but now, I hate her." I replied.

"This isn't a good idea, especially since Eli is coming with his new girlfriend," Alli said.

_Ding Dong!_

Adam went to the front door and there stood gorgeous Eli and his brainless girlfriend.

"Blah," I whispered to Alli.

"Let's just ignore them," Alli suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. "Adam, Clare and I are going to be in your basement in case you guys need us,"

Alli and I chilled in Adam's basement for about an hour and a half. Believe it or not, there are tons to do. His basement is like every teen's dream place.

"We're coming down," Adam yelled down as Eli, Jenna and he ran downstairs.

"What have you two been doing?" Jenna glared.

"Nothing much," Alli said, "What have you guys been doing?"

"I was making out with Eli for the past hour," Jenna grinned.

"And I was watching TV being a third wheel," Adam laughed.

What an awkward conversation. I wanted them all to leave, and by "all" I meant Jenna.

"I'm really tired, it was such a long night," Alli tried to change the subject.

"Me too," Jenna snapped.

"Same," Adam agreed.

Eli didn't speak and neither did I. I really wasn't tired, but I still said, "Yeah, me too,"

"Well then you can all go to bed, I'll be staying up," Eli said.

**-X-**

I looked at the clock hanging on the basement wall and it read 4:00. I was still up even though we turned the lights off at 2:30. Everyone else was asleep except for Eli who was upstairs watching TV. I couldn't fall asleep and I then realized there was no point in sleeping so I got out of my sleeping bag and stretched. Just then I heard moving from upstairs.

Out of nowhere I decided to go upstairs and talk to Eli. I slowly tiptoed over everyone sleeping and made my way upstairs.

Eli quickly spotted me and smirked, "Clare Edwards? What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, but why do you care? You have Jenna to think about,"

Eli rolled his eyes, "Right, right. So…"

"So…"

"How are the…babies?"

My eyes lit up. He wanted to know about the babies? That's odd. "Fine, thanks for asking,"

"Great," he added, "you looked really pretty tonight, by the way…"

"Th...Thanks. You looked good too,"

"Thanks. Are you alright? After the whole dance incident,"

"My stomach is perfectly fine now,"

He put both of his hands on my stomach, "Are you scared?"

"Of course I am, terrified actually,"

The room was silent for about thirty seconds. Eli and I just stared into each other's eyes. I suddenly forgot about the fact that I was up at 4:00 in the morning and I forgot that the dance was so embarrassing. I only focused on Eli. His glowing eyes, his crooked smile. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in slowly and kissed him gently. We pulled away and he gave me a smirk as he kissed me back just as sweet. "I missed you," Eli said as he kissed me harder, "So much,"

"Me too, I need you," Our little kissing turned into an intense make out session. "Love me again," I said between kisses, "Please,"

We pulled away and Eli said, "I will love you for as long as I live, I promise,"

**BAM! How did you like that ending? Sorry the chapter ended kind of sudden with a lot of unanswered questions but I'll answer them in the next chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Oh, and I'm so happy and sad today. Tonight is "Drop the World" part two. But I'm sad because then season ten is over with. But I'm guessing I'm not the only one who is having the same feelings as me. **


	9. I Thought You Loved Me Again

**First of all, I would just like to say, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I woke up on my birthday and I went online to see that I had over ten reviews on the last chapter and I was overjoyed (it was ****definitely**** a great birthday present). Anyways, please continue to review like you did on the last chapter because that was so amazing of you all to do that.**

*****Oh, and was anybody else heartbroken after you saw Drop the World part two? I was completely crushed and I almost cried (I didn't cry because my friends were over and I hate crying in front of people…But then I re-watched the episode another time while I was alone and I cried…). Even though Eli and Clare have broken up, I still have hope for Eclare, they will get back together, hopefully. We all just need to think **_**positive**_**, ha-ha. **

**Sorry, I've talked way too much so enjoy chapter nine! **

**-X-**

What Eli and I were doing was wrong, I admit that. But I didn't care. So what if I was kissing Eli when he has a girlfriend? I think I'm a little more important than his girlfriend since I'm carrying his child. Besides, I hate Jenna with a burning passion. And I love Eli a thousand times more than her, and more than she ever _will _love him.

"What did I ever do to lose you?" Eli asked me between kisses.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that," I replied.

"How could I have been such an idiot for leaving you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Eli smirked and kissed my forehead. I sighed and then said, "We shouldn't be doing this, and you have a girlfriend,"

"Screw Jenna,"

I didn't know what to think at this point. Was Eli Goldsworthy actually falling back in love with me? I must be dreaming. "Eli, be nice,"

"I don't give a damn about being nice," Eli brushed my cheek with his hands and then kissed my cheeks one by one.

I frowned and gave Eli a dirty look. What he just said made me feel uneasy. How can he say he doesn't care about being nice? Being nice is what makes the world go round. "Well, you should,"

Eli looked at me as if I was crazy. "Clare, what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot," I got up from the couch that I was sitting on with Eli and replied, "How do you expect me to get back together with you when you have that kind of attitude?"

Eli laughed, "What attitude?" Eli got up and motioned me back to the couch. I sat back down next to him again.

"The attitude of being a jerk! You don't care about being nice to other people,"

"That hasn't bothered you before,"

"It does now,"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, it just does. I don't want to fall in love with you again if you're going to continue acting like 'that',"

"How do I act exactly?" Eli looked a bit angry, as was I.

"When something bad happens you just ignore it and act as if nothing is going on. You just make people feel like trash sometimes and you make it as if your life is terrible when it's not,"

"I do _not_ do any of that,"

I rolled my eyes. "Eli, you may be the most attractive guy I've ever met and you do have your moments of actually having a heart, but other than that, you're…"

Just then, I heard moving from downstairs and the footsteps of someone walking up the stairs. "What's that?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's a person?"

The basement door opened and Jenna was standing in the middle of the room looking at Eli and me. I jumped off Eli onto my feet.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Jenna questioned while crossing her arms.

"Jenna, this isn't what you think. Clare and I were both just talking…I mean fighting, about the whole baby situation," Eli lied.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Eli and I were making out," Jenna's mouth dropped and I continued, "and he told me how beautiful I was. Oh, and he also mentioned how he was such an idiot for ever getting together with you," I smiled at Eli and looked back at Jenna. "But don't worry, Eli and I will never be together again because he's such an _ass_,"

Eli looked at me with disbelief. It felt so good to "tell" on Eli like that. He doesn't deserve to be with any girl after how he acts to them.

"Eli, is that true?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"Uh, maybe," Eli confessed. He is so going to get dumped!

"Well then," Jenna looked completely enraged.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said or did. Please forgive me," Eli begged.

Oh please Eli, nobody is falling for your stupid lies. "Do you still love me?" Jenna asked.

Eli smiled, "More than anything. Jenna you're so beautiful," Oh,_ shut up!_

"Fine, I'll let you off with a warning this time. But if I catch you making out with another girl one more time, we're through," Jenna ran up to Eli and hugged him and said, "How could I ever let you go? You're so handsome,"

Ok, now I am beyond pissed off.

I think I'm going to throw up again. Jenna is such a big old…ugh. What kind of girl forgives her boyfriend after hearing the horrible things he said about her, and the fact that your boyfriend was just kissing his pregnant ex? "Uh, Jenna, why are you even up here?" I moaned.

"I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend," Jenna replied with a big smile, "alone,"

Eli's eyes widened and he said, "How much alone?"

"Oh I think you know the answer to that, come on, Adam has a double bed upstairs," Jenna pulled Eli by his right arm and began to lead him towards the stairs.

I could not believe the stuff I was hearing. Was Eli really going to go in Adam's bed and have sex with Jenna? If he does I think I might smack him. "Really? Really?" I yelled, "You're seriously going to have sex in Adam's bed?"

"Is that a problem?" Jenna questioned me. Could she be a bigger slut?

_Is that a problem_? A yeah, it is! All of a sudden, my eyes began to tear. Uh, my awful pregnancy hormones don't let me cry here. But I couldn't stop from weeping; the tears came pouring out as if my eyes were a big raincloud. And I had such a huge urge to tell Eli how I really truly want him to turn back into the old Eli I once knew.

"Eli, I miss you," I managed to say, "I cannot believe how idiotic you're being right now. What happened to the nice, caring Eli I used to know? You used to be so caring about my feelings, and you used to be so…amazing to me. But, after we broke up, you seemed to have turned into something you're not. You turned into some crazy, evil monster. When you got together with Bianca I almost lost it, seeing you with a girl that wasn't me. And when you told me you broke up with her I was literally jumping for joy. And now, you again have another girlfriend who isn't me. And I don't understand you at all. One minute you cheat on your girlfriend and tell me how you miss me terribly and how you love me so much. And then the next minute, you turn on me and forget all about me and go back to your girlfriend who I am pretty sure only dates you by the way you look. She treats you like you're an object and she makes you mean and…you don't even realize you're hurting me," I whipped tears from my eyes and continued, "And what makes me the most crushed, is that you helped me create two lives, and you aren't helping me one bit. I didn't plan on becoming pregnant Eli, I didn't know this would happen, but it did. All I know is that I gave up _my_ virginity to you and I remember how sweet and gentle you were to me my first time. You made me feel like a rock star. And I thought about how you and I would be together forever. But after I told you the news of me having a child, you bailed on me and left me standing alone. I just wish that you would come running back to me and love me like old times. And an hour ago, when we reconnected, I felt like I was floating on a cloud," I swallowed hard and finished, "I love you Eli, and I will never stop loving you,"

Eli looked at me and frowned while Jenna folded her arms and began to walk up to me slowly. "You're so pathetic," Jenna said to me.

At that moment, I really wanted to punch Jenna because I just couldn't stand her speaking to me as if I were just a speck of dust. "Don't you dare call me that," I fought back.

"Oh and why not? You're nothing but a desperate, soon-to-be dreadful mommy of two,"

"Take that back," I cried.

Jenna shook her head. She responded, "And I bet your children will be very, very, ugly,"

"Jenna, don't be so rude," Eli cut in.

"I guarantee they will be much more appealing than you," I retorted.

"I highly doubt that, you are one hideous girl. How could your kids be any better?" Jenna barked.

At that very moment I couldn't stand fighting with Jenna one more bit. So, I swung my right fist right by her chin. She replied with a very loud, "Ow!" as she fell to the floor. She covered her hands over the spot I hit as Eli ran and helped her back up onto her two feet. Jenna pushed Eli out of the way and got up to me and punched me in my left cheek.

"Jenna, don't hit her, she's pregnant," Eli raised his voice.

"You two are unbelievable," I rubbed my cheek and walked toward the basement door and opened it. Before I left I said sarcastically to them, "Have nice sex,"

And then I left. I couldn't imagine what they were doing as I crawled back into my pink sleeping bag. But I knew one thing. I feel so sorry for Adam, the next time he goes to bed, he won't have any clue what went on in that bed the night before. Poor Adam.

**So, that's the end of this chapter. Was it boring? Was it too "out there"? How did you like Clare's little speech? You tell me. Chapter ten is coming soon. Please review, thanks so much. Let's try to get over ten reviews like last chapter because that makes me want to update even faster. **


	10. The Promise

**So, I didn't get that many reviews on my last chapter. So, I read the last chapter over and realized how terrible and boring it was written. My apologies, I didn't have a lot of time to upload the last chapter and it was kind of a filler chapter. **

**To make up for how horrible last chapter was, I decided to make this chapter much better. And there may even be some Eli and Clare romance again? Hmm, I don't know, maybe…read it. And review, thank you guys so much! **

**-X-**

I wasn't even the littlest bit tired. I lay in my sleeping bag looking up at the ceiling of Adam's basement with my eyes wide open. I looked over at Alli who was sleeping next to me peacefully; getting her normal beauty sleep (she always falls asleep in about thirty seconds at sleepovers). Adam was to the left of me, and he was snoring so loudly it sounded like an angry tiger roar. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I tried to close my eyes, but they immediately opened back up. The time was 5:00 AM, and I then realized the night was over and it was now morning. Which meant Alli and Adam would be waking up in just a few hours full of a good night's rest, while I would be "dead" and cranky.

I started to get hot in my sleeping bag because I was all zipped up. I knew one thing, my legs needed to breathe badly. I unzipped the sleeping bag and flung my legs out, feeling a cool rush of air throughout my legs.

My only thought at that very moment was to try and fall asleep for at least two hours. I slowly closed my eyes and counted back from one hundred all the way to zero. I did this for about five cycles or so, and I suddenly dozed off.

**-X-**

When I woke up it was 10:00 AM and there was nobody in the room but myself. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my body as I sat up in my sleeping bag. The other two obviously had woken up and gone upstairs, and they were most likely eating breakfast without me. My stomach was rumbling and pleading to be fed.

All of a sudden, the basement door flew open and Alli called out softly, "Clare, are you up yet?"

I replied, "Yeah, I just woke up,"

"Well, then. Go get dressed,"

"Why? I just woke up, what about breakfast?"

"I'll explain later, right now just get dressed and get ready to leave,"

"Leave? Leave where?"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Where's Adam?"

"He left already,"

"Left where?"

Alli raised her voice, "I'll explain later! Go! Hurry!"

I practically hopped off the floor and onto my two feet. I went to my duffle bag and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a floral top and walked to the basement bathroom to get ready to leave.

About ten minutes later I was out of the bathroom. I put my pajamas into my bag and then walked upstairs. Walking up the stairs I didn't know what to think. What exactly was going on? Alli sounded very demanding, and she usually isn't the most demanding person in the morning time. I opened the door and Alli was sitting on the kitchen table, biting her nails. When did she ever bite her nails? Once Alli saw me she took her fingers away from her mouth and put them to her side. "Ready to leave?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I still wish you'd tell me where we are going!" I retorted.

Alli led me out of the house and into her car. I got in and Alli did as well. She started the car and speeded out of the Torres' driveway. "So, where are we going?"

Alli sighed and said, "We are going to the hospital,"

"Excuse me? A hospital? Why?"

"Uh, last night, Eli and Jenna,"

My heart stopped. "W...what, there's something wrong with Eli?"

"Yeah, there is,"

My knees began to shake. "What happened?"

"Adam told me it all," she continued, "this morning, at about 7:30, Adam woke up and said he heard Eli and Jenna yelling at each other. He tried sleeping through it but he said it only got worse. So, he went upstairs and found there were a couple of beer bottles around the living room," Alli paused.

"What happened…next," I stuttered. I tried to brace myself for what Alli was going to say next. "They were drunk, I'm guessing?"

Alli nodded, "They were drinking. But it gets worse…" she said, "Eli was on the floor. And he wasn't moving. And there was blood all over his body," I covered my hands over my face in complete shock. Did Jenna hurt him? I'm going to beat the crap out of her! "Adam ran to Eli and he wasn't breathing. Then Jenna walked into the room with blood all over her hands and…"

"Stop," I begged, "I can't hear anymore," I covered my ears and shook my head.

"Sorry, I know this is hard to hear the first thing in the morning,"

"Do you know why Jenna would do such a thing?" I cried, "Or where they just drunk out of their mind?"

"I'm guessing the second option," Alli continued, "Adam immediately called 911 to get Eli help,"

I wiped tears from my eyes, "No, no, no. This isn't real," I turned my head toward Alli and replied, "Is Jenna going to get arrested or charged or something?"

Alli shrugged her shoulders. "They're both underage, if we told the police Jenna was drinking, she's going to find out Eli was too. And they can face bigger consequences,"

"Like what, jail time?"

"Possibly, would you rather tell the police and risk Eli getting arrested or would you rather just ignore it?" I didn't respond.

We pulled up to the hospital and parked in the nearest parking spot. I rapidly jumped out of Alli's car into the hospital and Alli followed behind me. Once inside, I spotted Adam in the waiting room area sitting down in a car. "Good, you guys are here!" Adam smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I slept in so late. I don't know why you guys didn't just wake me up…" I replied, "Anyways, where's Eli? Is he ok?"

"Follow me," Adam said as he led the way down the long hospital hallway. We stopped at room 278 and entered.

Eli was on the hospital bed, his eyes barely open and he had a cast on his right arm. "Hi, Clare," Eli whispered.

**-X- **

While visiting Eli at the hospital I found out all I needed to know about what happened early in the morning. Here's the story: Jenna wanted to have sex with Eli but he said he didn't want to. So, Jenna suggested another activity. She remembered that she left some beer bottles in the back of Eli's car, so she went outside and grabbed them. They drank and drank and things turned chaotic. But the thing was, Jenna didn't drink one bottle, she just watched Eli drink it up. Long story short, Jenna was pretty pissed off that Eli wouldn't have sex with her so she started beating Eli and throwing beer bottles at him like an untamed animal. Since Eli was drunk, he obviously had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't fight back. He thought Jenna beating him was some sort of "entertainment" and was "fun". The next thing he knew he was knocked out and waking up in a hospital bed. End of story.

"Uh…can I talk to Eli alone?" I asked.

Alli and Adam replied, "Sure," as they stepped out of the room into the hallway.

I walked closer to Eli's bed and said, "Hey,"

"Hi," Eli replied.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"If I didn't get all mad at you and left, Jenna wouldn't had beat you up,"

"It's not your fault, Jenna's just a bitch. Always has been,"

I had a confused look on my face. Eli makes _no _sense sometimes. "Then why did you date her?"

"The same reason why I dated Bianca,"

"And that reason is….?"

"I dated both of them because…I was lonely. And to help get my mind off someone who I loved,"

"Are you talking about me?"

Eli smiled, "I never stopped loving you Clare, never have. Ever. I just…I didn't want to be with you because I was afraid that I'd have to take care of the kids if we got back together,"

"Uh and how is that a problem?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "I would be a terrible father,"

I sat down on Eli's bed. "A terrible father?"

"Yeah, and it's true. I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to care for two other human beings?"

"Because you're Eli. You overcome everything in the end. It may take some time, but you always make it work,"

"No I don't,"

I didn't say a word. Finally, I began to cry. _Wow, why do I have to cry so many freakin' times?_

"I know…you'll be… a great dad, Eli." I started crying, "Our babies will _love_ you,"

"Don't cry,"

"Well how can I not?" I wept, "I have a guy sitting next to me who has told me he loves me about eighty times. And the fact that he loves me and missed me so much, but won't come back to me because he's scared…"

"Clare, it's more complicated than that,"

"And to be honest, I don't know why you're so scared! I am the one who's going to really give birth to two actual children and have to ruin my life caring for them. Do you even know how hard and different my life is going to be after the babies are born? I'll have to drop of school and my dreams of going to college will be gone and...and…"

Eli interrupted me, "Can I kiss you?"

Was he serious? He wants to kiss me? Like kissing me would make everything better? He better think again. This boy is seriously messed up. But I love him, so, so much. _Shut up, Clare! _Maybe I should kiss him. Maybe I should.

"K…ki…kiss me?"

"Yeah, you know, my lips touching yours,"

"Uh…uh,"

He laughed. "Whatever just… drop it. Stupid idea,"

I starred at Eli. He was so gorgeous and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and slowly kissed Eli. "It's not a stupid idea,"

He smirked at me and kissed me again, but much harder this time, as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I guess so,"

I kissed Eli back but he pulled away saying, "I promise…I will stay by your side from here until you have your baby,"

"Eli, are you serious?"

He nodded. "And I promise to help you raise your baby,"

I was shocked. He actually wanted to make this work? "Why all of a sudden?"

"You need me," Eli bit my ear and whispered, "And I need you. So fucking much," He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes moaning a bit.

As much as I wanted him to continue adoring me, I stopped him. "Eli, I don't think here is the right time to start loving me again,"

Eli smirked. "You didn't like it?"

"Oh, no I did. But, this place isn't really private. I don't want Adam to walk in here finding you and me making out,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Well, so…are we dating again?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Maybe,"

"Then yes, we are dating again,"

I smiled and looked at the wall clock. I had been alone with Eli for the past ten minutes. "Uh, I should be getting back to Adam and Alli now,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I got off the bed and grabbed my purse from off the floor. "Do you know when you'll be back home?"

"Not sure, maybe a day or two?"

"Oh, ok. See you later then,"

"I'll miss you, _girlfriend_,"

"And I'll miss you, _boyfriend_,"

I giggled and left the room. I felt satisfied. I just got back together with my boyfriend and he just made a promise to help me with my baby.

"There you are," Alli said as I walked into the waiting room.

"I got back together with Eli," I said happily.

"What now?"

"You and Eli are dating again?" Adam questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yep. He also promised to help me during my pregnancy and promised to help me care for the babies once they're born,"

"And you believe him?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah. It's the first time he's actually made a big promise like this,"

"Uh, I wouldn't trust him to keep a 'promise' like that if I were you,"

"Why not?"

"You know Eli, he's a little…messed up," Alli replied.

That made me mad. She doesn't know him. How can she say that about him? "Thanks for being so supportive,"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Alli said, "Although it's not like it matters. He's broke your heart a thousand times already,"

"You guys can say what you want. All I know is that Eli agreed that he'd help me. That's all I need. I don't need you guys criticizing,"

And on that happy note, I left the hospital. I ended up getting a taxi back to my house. Once I got home I sat down in the middle of the baby room and just looked around the room. Imagining how relieved I was. Eli was going to help me out with my kids once they're born. In that very moment, for once, I actually wanted to give birth very soon. Like tomorrow. But I still have about three months left until I actually give birth. But just knowing I'll have someone by my side through this all… I felt invincible.

**Ok, so, not my best chapter, I also wrote it kind of quickly. I know I added a twist in there with the whole Eli being in the hospital, but like I've said before, I like making my stories sometimes "out there". But I **_**do**_** think I made this chapter too rushed, so sorry about that. I have a habit of rushing things in my stories. Oh, and if you're wondering, I made Eli and Clare get back together because I was in the mood for some love. Ha-ha. **

***Also, I couldn't remember how many months Clare has been pregnant so I just said she has three months left until her due date. Just so you know…Clare is about six months pregnant. **

***READ! I have a question for you all and it would mean a lot if you answered it:**

_**-What should the names of the twins be? Boy or girl? You tell me. Be creative! Thanks so much! **_


	11. The Baby &Relationship &Parenting Class

**Hi...hi. How's everything going? Good, bad, amazing, terrible? Why am I asking you guys these questions…? I don't know. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, I was hoping for more, but I got over five reviews; still good. I need you guys to review because if you don't then I don't think that many people are reading my story and that you all find it boring. Also, I was also hoping that more people would leave baby suggestions (names, gender...). So again, please leave your ideas for baby ideas because I want you guys to pick the names and genders of the babies. **

**Enjoy chapter eleven! **

**-X-**

A few days later Eli was out of the hospital and things were back to normal. Eli and I are couple again, we loved each other again, and we were both completely happy again. The only thing that was different dating this time was the fact that my stomach was the size of a beach ball, and I that I have extreme, random, pregnancy hormones.

Eli was at my house again and we were in my basement just chilling out. I was on the couch and he was by my side. We were doing what normal couples do, making out, flirting, and discussing my baby issues. Well, the last one wasn't really what "normal" couples do, but you get the point.

All of a sudden, there was an awkward silence. These happen a lot lately. "So, have you talked to Adam lately?" I asked Eli, trying to break the ice.

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"Just wondering…"

"Well alright then,"

I looked away from Eli debating on whether or not I should ask him a very important question. I decided to ask him quietly, "You're not….going to leave me…are you?"

Eli's eyes widen and he let out a chuckle, "Why would you think such a thing? I promised I'd help you a few days ago,"

I sighed. "Yeah, but, it's just that…"

"What? You don't think I'm going to keep my promise?"

"I think you are, but…"

"But what?"

"Alli and Adam both think you're going to leave me again,"

"And you believe them? Clare, don't listen to them they don't know what the hell they're talking about,"

"But maybe…they're right,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, it was kind of sudden. Out of nowhere you just decided you'd help me with the babies. And a few days before you hated me and…I don't know what to think, Eli. I really don't,"

"Well, I am not going to leave you again. Leaving you was the stupidest decision I've made in my life,"

"That's what they all say,"

"Trust me, ok? I am staying by your side through this all,"

"But Alli and Adam said…"

"Forget about what they say! They're just jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, jealous because we are both in love and they aren't in a relationship,"

"I don't think that's the case, they are just looking out for me. Making sure I don't get hurt,"

"Hurt by me?"

"I don't know,"

Eli laughed. "Are your pregnancy hormones acting up? You sound like you're a little off. You always agree with me,"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't agree this time,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't going to work out," I shook my head back and fourth, covering my face with my hands.

"What?"

"I agree with Alli and Adam!"

"How can you say that? We're going to make this work, whether you want to or not,"

"No, it won't work! Because of what we're doing now! We are fighting, again!"

"So what? It's normal for couples to argue,"

"Not this much, though,"

"You make no sense. You wanted help, I am agreeing to help you, and now you want me to leave? Are you high or something?"

"You're unbelievable! Out of all the guys in the world, why on earth did I pick you to have sex with?"

"Because you love me and I love you, that's why!"

"I made such a huge mistake doing it with you,"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like it! You made love to me like a maniac,"

"You know what, Eli? You disgust me. You're so full of yourself,"

"No, I'm not! I love you, Clare, so much. I would have sex with you right now if I could!"

"Please… get out of my house," I sobbed as I pointed upstairs.

"No! I can't lose you again over the stupid pregnancy!"

"We aren't meant to be together, just face it!"

Eli forcefully put his lips to mine. He pulled away and said, "I love you so much, don't make me leave you again, I can't…" Eli kissed me hard again, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in response and entered my tongue into his mouth. It was as if the both of us had forgotten that we were fighting half a minute ago. Still kissing, Eli began to unzip his pants and undo his black belt. We stopped kissing as Eli slid his pants off his legs. He then took off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

"Eli, why are you taking off your clothes?" I questioned.

"Because I've been such an ass to you through this all, you deserve better,"

"And having me see you naked will make it better?"

"I don't know, will it?"

I smiled and pulled down his boxers quickly as I stared at his body. "We fight way too much…" I sighed as I continued to stare.

"I have an idea to fix that,"

"What?"

"We can always go to one of those classes where they help relationships; it could also help us for our future parenting skills,"

"That could work. Good idea. I'll look into it,"

"Stop staring at my body," Eli blushed a little.

How could I not stare? He was so good-looking. "I can't help it; you turn me on way too much,"

Eli left an hour later which left me with nothing to do. While I was watching TV, a thought popped into my head. I decided to look online for a class for me and Eli to attend. We really needed help with our relationship if we wanted to raise our kids properly. I finally found a class online and decided to give them a call. Next Monday Eli and I will be attending a "fun" class.

**-X-**

A week later Eli and I were going to the parenting class that I had signed us up for. Eli wasn't at all thrilled, but it was for the best. We needed help, very badly. This little class can help us deal with our arguing issues as a couple, along with helping us get ready for our babies to be born and how we can be the best darn parents we can be (hooray…)! Who knew one class could do so much, I honestly didn't even know they had a class like this.

We arrived at the class five minutes before 3:00 PM. "Are you ready for this?" I asked Eli as we walked inside the building.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he pouted.

"Ok, I know you're not excited about this, but let's just give it a try. Might be a good class for all we know?"

"I highly doubt that,"

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, don't just a building by it's…never mind,"

We arrived at the building and Eli opened the door as I walked in. There was a little lobby with a front desk straight ahead, so we decided to go up to the desk. "Uh…hi," Eli said to the lady at the front desk, "We're here for a parenting class that starts at 3:00,"

The lady pointed to a door to the right and said, "Right through that door, keep going straight until you find a bunch of pregnant women."

"Oh, thank you," Eli said. We walked through the door and as we walked down the hallway we began to see a bunch of women who all looked _very_ pregnant. "This should be fun…"

All of a sudden, we were greeted by an extremely cheerful woman. "Oh, hello there! My name is Paula Gardner, and I will be your 'teacher' for this class. What are your names?" she got a clipboard from the table close to her and looked down a list. "Are you two…Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy?"

"Uh, yeah, we are," I said, "How did you know?"

"Everyone else is already here," Paula answered, "Well, it's nice to meet you both, I hope you two have a good time and learn a lot from me,"

"It's nice to meet you two," I smiled. Eli looked awfully uncomfortable by Paula, but I rubbed his arm and told him to just relax.

Paula put the clipboard back onto the table and called out, "Ok, everyone is here now. Let's get started!"

**-X-**

_The class was hell_. The whole time we just did a bunch of exercises to help us get rid of stress. We also talked about our feelings about being pregnant and Paula helped remind us the pregnancy was a beautiful thing and that you should enjoy every minute of it. For a short time we discussed how to correctly act with your husband (or in my case, my boyfriend, or whatever Eli was) and how you should treat them respectfully because they're just as nervous as the woman who's pregnant. We also talked about a bunch of other stuff that was just a waste of my time. That was two hours of my life I'll never get back.

So, did the class help Eli and me? Maybe just a slight amount; not as much as we hoped. I am mad that I wasted a bunch of money on this stupid class to just listen to overly-delightful Paula talk the whole freaking time. I honestly don't even think she realized that Eli and I were just in high school and that we had no job or anything that normal married couples have.

Paula's was an idiot. Did I forget to mention how creepy she looked as well? She had bleach-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she was the type of person who wore way too much makeup, it looked as if a three year old boy did it for her. And her clothes looked as if they were from the 1970's or something within that time period. After a while, she gave me chills just looking at her.

"Make sure to come back next week for another class!" Paula cheered to me and Eli as we (rapidly) walked out of the building and into Eli's hearse.

"We aren't going back next we…are we?" I asked Eli.

"Oh hell no," he screamed, "That place was more than torture. And that Paula woman looked like a stalker,"

"Thank god we aren't going back there again," We both laughed. "So…did you learn anything?" I asked.

Eli shook his head. "Did you?"

"Nope,"

"All I know is that I really want to kiss you right now," Eli smirked.

"Oh you do, now don't you?"

"Yes I do, very much…"

"Well how am I supposed to kiss you if you're driving?"

Eli pulled over Morty to the side of the road. "I'm not driving now…"

I giggled and leaned in to kiss Eli gently. His lips were so soft and he still managed to give me butterflies in my stomach even though we've kissed dozens of times. It's amazing how Eli can make me feel so nervous at times, but a second later we are totally comfortable together. That's Eli Goldsworthy for you. "Do you want to go someplace more private?" Eli asked me.

"Like where?" I asked slowly.

"The back of Morty is pretty private,"

"Oh is it?"

Eli nodded and kissed me. He took my hand and led me to the back of Morty. "Private enough for you?"

I smiled and kissed him passionately. Eli moaned loudly and I smiled wide between kisses. "Very private," I replied. Eli kissed my neck and I moaned in pleasure as Eli continued to kiss me all over my face and arms. I love this boy.

**And that's chapter eleven. Was it boring? Maybe. Good? Maybe. Random? Maybe. Leave a review and tell me. **

_**ALSO:**_** What should I name the twins? What should their genders be? Leave suggestions in the reviews! Thanks so much, I appreciate it!**


	12. Surprise Baby Shower

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Please continue to leave reviews and suggestions for baby names! Enjoy chapter twelve! **

**-Also, I am thinking about ending this story soon. So this chapter is fast forwarded to the month Clare is going to give birth. **

**-In this chapter I have Fiona, Holly J and Anya in it. They may seem a bit OOC at times. And they will only be in this chapter; I just needed some girls for this chapter so I picked them. **

**-X-**

A few months past and my stomach was the big as it was going to get. My due day was July 20th which was less than two weeks away. I was starting to freak out knowing that any minute I could go into labor. I was nervous, I'll admit it, but Eli was even worse. Whenever he came over to my house he'd go into the babies' room and sit down on the rocking chair and bite his nails occasionally. Sometimes he would even pace back and forth with a worried look on his face. As weird as it seems, sometimes I think he really is more scared about the birth than I am. I just hope he doesn't faint when he's by my side in the hospital. That would be pretty embarrassing.

"So, ready to be a mommy soon?" Alli asked me as we sat in her bedroom.

I shrugged. "Sort of,"

"Sort of? You don't sound too confident,"

"Well, I'm just afraid I don't have enough supplies for the babies, you know?"

"But I thought you got a lot of supplies?"

"Yeah, but I forget things like food and bottles and I think I need a few more toys and play stuff. But I'll just have to get that stuff when I can afford it,"

"Or there's another option…"

"Alli, I'm not going to steal…"

"No, no! You're not going to steal anything,"

"Ok, go on…"

"Follow me," she took my arm and led me out of her room. "We are going for a little drive…oh, and put this over your eyes," she gave me a bandana and I tied it around my head covering my eyes. "Perfect, now let's get you in the car…"

"I can get into the car on my own," I said as I sat down in the passenger seat of Alli's car. Alli started the car and she drove off. "Please tell me where we're going…I get nervous every time I'm in the car with you after the whole Eli incident in the hospital,"

Alli laughed and replied, "Don't worry; we aren't going to any hospital. This is going to be fun!"

"Great…"

After driving for about five minutes Alli slowed down and parked the car. "We're here!" she cheered.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked.

She helped me out of the car. "Just follow me," Alli grabbed my arm and walked me to our destination. We went through a few doors, up some stairs, down some halls and we finally reached our last door and she opened it slowly. "Take off the bandana,"

I took off my bandana and I was greeted by a bunch of people screaming, "SURPRISE!" at me. I jumped back a little as I was caught completely off guard.

"Oh my…wow! Alli, did you do this?" I asked joyfully.

Alli nodded her head and smiled. "I also had a little help from your mom and Adam," she pointed to them.

"It was all Alli's idea though. She wanted to throw you your own personal surprise baby shower," my mom said.

"Well, thanks, you guys are so sweet. But wait…" I looked around the room and saw a few other girls from my school that I somewhat talked to. But Adam was the only guy in the room. "I thought only girls went to baby showers?"

"Uh…yeah, I know," Adam replied, "Alli made me come since I helped out,"

"Did Eli help?" I questioned.

"We didn't ask him, he has enough to worry about," Adam answered.

The baby shower was in the babies' room of my very own house. How I didn't know about this, I have no idea. But the room was perfectly decorated all over with glitter and streamers. There was a table with snacks and pop, and a ton of gifts on a table next to it. "Aw, you guys even got me gifts?" I asked as I walked up to the table.

"That's kind of the whole purpose of a baby shower," Alli laughed.

"Well, I'll let you get on with your baby shower, I'll be downstairs if you need anything, alright?" my mom asked. We all shook our heads and said, "Ok". My mom left and the baby shower began.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

Adam shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm still here,"

"Oh, you can go if you want Adam," I replied. "It's probably pretty awkward since you're the only guy,"

"Yeah, it is. But, I'll stay since you seem like you want me to," Adam said. Oh yeah, he really wanted to stay for _me_.

"Are you sure you're not just staying because the girl you've been crushing on all year is in this room?" I pointed to a girl named Fiona who was talking to her best friends Holly J and Anya.

Adam blushed. "Uh...why would you even think that?"

Alli rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious Adam,"

"So what if I do? But trust me Clare; I'm not just staying for her. I'm staying for_ you_ because you're like my best girl friend, and you're always there for me so I'm here for you now."

"Aw, Adam, you're too sweet!" I giggled as I hugged Adam tightly.

"Ok, everyone, let's get this baby shower going!" Alli cheered, "Clare, what should we do first?"

"Uh, we can eat the cake? You guys said you got me a cake, right?"

"Oh, right, here, it's over here," Alli got the cake from a bag and set it on top of the table.

The cake said: "Congratulations Clare!" and there was a picture of a stork on the cake. It was decorated beautifully with entirely white frosting and some green frosting around the edges of the cake with little multicolored sprinkles scattered around. It was delightful…and I was starving for some cake.

Alli took out a knife and started cutting pieces of the cake. She handed them out to everyone, and thankfully, she gave the first piece to me. I devoured it, and was done eating before the last person got their piece.

"Whoa, someone's a little hungry there," Holly J said as she pointed to my plate.

"…Must be my cravings," I said. I didn't really know what to say to Holly J since I never really spoke to her. I never really spoke with her friends, Anya and Fiona, that much either. Heck, I didn't really speak to anybody at my baby shower besides Adam and Alli. I knew everyone here, but I only talked to them a few times this year, maybe even just once. I sound really antisocial right now…

After we all ate our cake (I hate three whole pieces) we decided to open up my gifts. I got a variety of things like baby clothes and food, toys and blankets, and some parenting books that seemed really cute. After the gifts I received, I felt a whole lot better about the supplies I had. I now had a ton of food and clothes, when before I didn't think I would have enough. That was one good thing that came from with this baby shower.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"How 'bout we talk?" Anya suggested, "Talking can be fun at times. When we talk about the right topic, if you know what I mean…" Anya smiled and raised her eyebrows.

I wasn't really picking up with what she meant about the "right topic", so I asked her to clarify.

"She means let's talk about boys. Most importantly, _your_ boy," Fiona explained.

"_My boy_? You guys want to talk about Eli?" I was confused.

"Yeah!" Anya smiled. "Is he good in bed?"

"And on that note…I think we should change the subject," Adam said. He looked like he was going to throw up if he heard one more word.

"Oh, come on. This is pretty juicy stuff. If you don't like it Adam, you can leave," Alli said as she pointed to the door.

"So, answer the question. What was it like?" Anya asked me again.

"Uh…he's good, I guess?" I said.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Adam got up and opened the door. "You girls have fun talking about Eli!" Adam sarcastically cheered. "Oh, but you all know I'm going to tell Eli about this right?"

"Adam!" I yelled.

Adam left without another word which just left us girls in the room: me, Alli, Anya, Holly J, Fiona and four other girls.

"As we were saying…" Fiona said, "How's Eli!"

"I said he is good…"

"Oh please, honey. You got to give us more detail then that!" Anya insisted.

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" I questioned, "He's amazingly good?"

"Boring…" Anya fake yawned. "Was it your first time?"

I nodded and all the girls let out a huge "Aw!" I don't even know why they all did that, were they happy or something?

"Saint Clare isn't such a saint anymore, now is she?" Holly J snickered.

And that's pretty much how the whole rest of the baby shower went. They asked me how Eli was during sex and after a while I finally started to give them my honest opinion and they again let out a bunch of "Aw!" sounds. All the girls really liked discussing this stuff. At first I thought it was weird and uncomfortable, but the more questions they asked me the more comfortable and un-weird it became.

The girls all left at 7:00 PM and went home. I thanked Alli again for throwing me an awesome surprise baby shower and I gave her the biggest hug I possibly could, being how pregnant I was. "Thank you so much Alli. You're one heck of a friend!" I applauded.

"You're very welcome. It was fun to plan so no need to thank me," she responded.

Finally Alli left and the house was empty except for my mom and me. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to her. "How was the baby shower?" my mom asked me.

"Great, it was real entertaining,"

"That's wonderful, honey. But, why did Adam leave half way through?"

"Oh, he got kind of…grossed out about what we were talking about,"

"Well what were you all saying?"

"Oh…you know, stuff…" I giggled.

"Well, it sounds like you had a good time and that's all that matters,"

"Yeah, you're right. I did have a pretty awesome time…" I smiled. "WHOA!"

"What is it Clare?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, "The babies just seem to be moving around or kicking or…something,"

My mom smiled and put her hands on my stomach. "I feel them,"

I put my hands against my stomach, "I know. It takes my breath away that two living babies are inside of me at this very moment,"

"It is a breathtaking thing. I remember when I was pregnant with Darcy and then with you. It was magical thinking about how I was actually carrying a real person,"

"Just think about when these two are born. Craziness happens then, right Mom?"

"Oh, yeah. You're up all night; changing diapers…it's a wild ride,"

"And I have to take care of two of them? Even worse…"

"You'll do great. I am sure of it."

"You really think so?"

My mom nodded. "I may not be too thrilled that my teenage daughter is pregnant, but I know you'll do the best job you possibly can."

**So, there's chapter twelve. Please leave a review and remember to leave a baby suggestion if you wish. Chapter thirteen will be out soon! Thanks for reading. **


	13. The Special Garden

**Ok, so this story will be ending soon. This chapter is very important, if you know what I mean…anyways, did you guys see the new promo for season 11? I'm speechless, as are many of you. **

**Please review and enjoy reading!**

**-X-**

My due date was coming closer and closer and I was getting even more anxious by the day. I could go into labor any minute now which scared the heck out of me.

"Ok, I think you got everything packed," Alli said as she helped put some clothes into my suitcase. I was packing some things so I would be ready whenever it was time to go to the hospital. "Anything else you want to pack?"

"Nope, I think that's it," I replied. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I was finally down packing thanks to the help of my best friend.

"So, are you ready to give birth any second now?"

I laughed. "You bet I'm ready,"

"Is Eli?"

"Uh…not exactly. He's still freaking out a bit,"

"Well he better be ready because the babies are on their way, honey,"

"I know, I know," I sat down on my bed and Alli did the same. "My life is going to change forever once I have these babies,"

"It'll change Eli's life too,"

"I know. But, it's going to be more of _my_ responsibility. I mean, the babies are going to be in _my_ house under _my_ roof. Eli will still be living at his house baby free,"

"Don't worry, Clare. If you ever need help, just give me a call, I'm great with babies," Alli chuckled.

I smiled as I hugged Alli. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

_Beep! _

My cell phone went off. "Oh, I got a text," I grabbed my phone off my dresser.

"Who's it from?"

"Eli…"

"What does it say? What does he want?"

I read the text and then said, "It says that he wants to meet me in the community garden,"

"Why? Is he going to plant some flowers with you? I didn't think Eli had a green thumb,"

"He doesn't…"

"Well it sounds important then. Do you want me to drive you there? Don't worry, I won't spy on you…that much," Alli giggled.

"Sure. He also said that I need to wear a sundress,"

"Well then, which sundress would you like?" Alli opened up my closet and she pulled out my three sundresses. I decided to wear my yellow sundress with a pretty flora design.

I put on the dress quickly and looked into the mirror. "You look so gorgeous!" Alli applauded.

"I look so pregnant," I replied, "Well, you ready? Let's go."

**-X-**

We pulled up to the community garden that was filled with flowers of all sorts. It was beautiful seeing flowers of so many shades of colors from dark blue to hot reddish pink. All the flowers had bloomed and it was like nothing that I've ever seen before. I mean, I've always heard of people talking about this garden around town, but I've never actually been in it. Many people have weddings and parties in this little garden area (there were a few tables in the garden).

"Well, I'll just be here in my car. Go get him, girl," Alli cheered.

I got out of Alli's car and walked toward the garden. There was a big white arch and gate surrounding the garden so I had to open the gate by lifting up a latch. Inside the garden it was spectacular and unimaginable. There were statues of angels and some water fountains made of what looked like marble, and there was even a path made of stone around the entire garden ground.

I spotted Eli sitting down on a bench holding a boutique of flowers. He looked so handsome. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black vest. He looked dressed up, well, more like dressed up in Eli's way. He spotted me and stood up smiling wide. He looked kind of nervous but in a good way. He was smiling but it was like I could see he was a bit worried or something. I actually found it kind of cute.

"Hey," I said as I kissed Eli.

"Wow, you look…so beautiful," Eli said as he smiled again. "How did I get to be with such a stunning girl?"

I giggled. "I'm not that stunning,"

"Oh, but you are." Eli sat down on the bench and I did the same. He grabbed my hands and held them tight. "I love you _so_ much,"

"I love you too, Eli,"

Eli played with my curls and then handed me the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you,"

"Oh my goodness, Eli, they're so pretty!" I cheered as I smelled them.

"I'm glad you liked them, I wasn't sure which kind of flower to get you so I hope these are ok,"

"They're perfect,"

"Are you sure? If you don't like them I can bring them back and get you some other kind and-"

"Eli," I interrupted him, "They're perfect,"

Eli smirked. "You're perfect," Eli kissed my forehead and I blushed.

"So…why'd you want me to come here? This place is amazing it's so unreal,"

"Well…you're going to have the babies soon. And I want to do something now, because…once the babies are born, I'm afraid I won't get the chance,"

"Ok, go on…?"

Eli grabbed my hands again and held them even tighter than before. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "I love you Clare Edwards. You're my best friend, my whole world and I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't live without you. You love me too, right?"

"Eli, I love you so much it's indescribable,"

Eli continued, "I mean…in a few days we are going to have two little miracles in our lives…" Eli began to sob a little between his words. "But having the babies will never change how much I care about you, Clare. Having these babies…they'll only make us stronger. Clare, I want to be your everything, I want to be the first person you see when you wake up in the morning, I want to grow old with you, and I want to have a million more beautiful babies with you...I…" Eli let go of my hands and grabbed something out from his pocket. He got up from the bench and got down on one knee as he opened up the box which had a sparkling ring inside of it. Eli said, "Clare Edwards, I love you _so _much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you marry me?"

I covered my hands over my mouth and tears started pouring out of my eyes. Elijah Goldsworthy just asked me to marry him. Oh my god.

"Please say something," Eli whispered.

I didn't say anything; I just hopped off the little bench and planted my lips onto Eli's. He kissed me back with all his might as our tongues collided and danced together. I ran my fingers through his hair as he held me face. I pulled away and I screamed, "YES! Yes, yes, Eli, a thousand times yes!"

I began to cry more as we continued to kiss more passionately than either of us have ever done in our lives. "You're incredible," Eli said.

"You're not so bad yourself,"

Eli put the ring on my finger, it was a little tight, but somehow we got it on. "This ring is so...ah, I love it! How much was it? It's got so many little diamonds in it. It must've cost a fortune,"

"Anything to make my girl happy,"

"You're too sweet, Eli. But, I have one question. Can high school students even get married?"

"Uh…I don't know," Eli laughed. "But who says anyone has to know about it?"

"Ha, secretly getting married? Sounds kind of fun," I laughed as I kissed him again.

"Whatever it takes to make you pleased."

**There you have it, chapter thirteen. Did I catch you all off guard? Did you think the "important" thing was Clare having her babies? I bet you all did. So, I know this chapter was short but I really wanted this chapter to be just small and cute. Please leave reviews, thanks. **

**Oh, and do any of you know when you can legally get married? What age? This sounds stupid but I'm kind of curious. Ha-ha. **


	14. Drive Faster

**Uh, ok so this chapter won't be as long at all because I am kind of busy this weekend. My brother graduated this past Friday and uh…craziness! **

**Also, my last day of school is June 13th. Since school will be over I'll be able to update more thanks to summer. So, please enjoy this chapter and like I said, it'll be shorter than any chapter before. Sorry about that. **

**Oh and thanks for last chapter's reviews, keep them coming please. They are much appreciated and they encourage me to write more.**

**-X-**

I must be dreaming. Eli Goldsworthy just _proposed_ to me. And I said_yes__._ What have I gotten myself in to?

"So…how are we going to tell our parents?" I asked Eli.

"Tell them what?" he joked.

"Eli, you know! That we're both engaged to get married?" I replied.

"Oh right," Eli laughed. "Well, I remember reading somewhere that if you're under the age of eighteen, you can get married if you have permission from your parents,"

"So all we need is to ask our parents and then BOOM, we can get married?"

"I guess so. But Clare, we don't have to get married _right _now, I mean, we are both so young. Like I said before, we can just wait until our lives are back to normal and then get married,"

"I guess we can do that. That would be most logical. I mean, especially since I'm so pregnant and I would like to get married at a nice place and everything. I don't want to get married with just one day of planning and thinking,"

Eli chuckled. "Then it's settled. We both promise each other that when we're old enough and wise enough, we'll get married?"

I nodded my head. "It's a promise. Just consider these rings our marriage-promise rings," I smiled. I leaned in and kissed Eli as he smirked in reply.

"I love you so…"

"Much?"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Guess so," Eli said, "So, are you all packed and ready for when you have the babies?"

"Yep, with the help of my little helper, Alli,"

"Great. Are you nervous? You know, to have the babies?"

"Oh, Eli. How many times have you asked me this question? Five times? Twelve times? Thirty times?"

"I've kind of lost count actually,"

"Well Eli, I am sort of nervous. I've said before I wasn't too nervous but now that it's so close to actually happening, I'm scared out of my mind,"

"I don't blame you. I'm so scared I think I might pee my pants,"

"Pee your pants or…?"

"Don't say it…"

I giggled. "Yeah but…" I paused during my sentence.

"But what?" Eli asked me. I didn't respond. "Clare, what's wrong?"

I looked down and realized I was soaked right down to my feet. My water broke. That means I'm going into labor and...Oh crap.

"Look. Down." I said in shock.

Eli looks down and jumped back a bit. "Oh my god. Did your water just break?"

"Uh huh!" I nodded my head repeatedly. "Take me. To Morty. Now!"

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Yeah, I know," I screamed. "Just get me in your freaking car!"

Eli was a panicky mess. After running me to Morty very hastily he started freaking out and yelling. He was on the phone with my parents and told them to meet us at the hospital as soon as possible. He also somehow managed to call Alli and Adam as well. I really don't understand how he didn't lose control over the wheel after all the time he spent on the phone. He was driving like a maniac and he almost ran into about four other cars and almost crashed into a telephone phone.

"Eli, watch where you're going!" I roared.

"How can I? My girlfriend is going into labor and I'm about to have fucking heart attack!" Eli squealed.

"Just calm down and…OW! OW! OW! Hurry!"

"I'm trying! I can't fly the hearse over traffic!"

"Just please _shut up_ and drive!" I begged.

**And that's the end of chapter fourteen. Yes, this is beyond short and I realize that. But this is just a filler for the next chapter. And like I said, I am very busy and this is all I can really do right now. **

**Chapter fifteen coming soon. Have any baby names? Leave a review and tell me. **

**Please review, thank you all so much! You guys make me happy. **


	15. Giving Birth

**Ok, so, here's chapter fifteen. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter; please continue to leave them. This chapter is pretty important by the way (If you know what I mean). **

**-X- **

"Eli. Are we there yet!" I screamed.

"We'll be there in about five minutes just calm down," Eli replied.

"Ow! The pain is _killing me_!"

"Will you please just shut up? I can't drive when you keep blaring in my ear,"

"Oh, well, _sorry_. Why don't you become pregnant and then you can understand how much pain I'm in right now!"

"Clare, that's not really possible…"

"I. Was being. Sarcastic!"

We finally arrived to the hospital and we both couldn't be more thrilled to finally get here. "Oh look! We're here!" Eli cheered. He parked Morty in the closest parking spot he could find and quickly helped me out of the hearse. "Here, watch your step,"

"I know how to walk!" I yelled as Eli helped me walk into the hospital.

"I'm just trying to help you Clare and I'd appreciate it if you would stop being so rude,"

"Eli, I could care less if I'm being rude right now or not. I'm going to have two stinkin' babies any minute now!"

We got into the hospital and Eli quickly let go of me as he ran to the front desk. "Um, hi. My girlfriend is going to give birth soon. What am I supposed to do?" he asked the lady at the front desk.

_Wow, way to be calm Eli. You sound like a scared puppy. _

"Oh. Well, let's get her into a wheelchair and we'll just have a few nurses take you two to an available room." The lady responded.

**-X-**

So, a group of nurses ended up wheel chairing me down to room 248. I also got put into some new hospital gown and got into a bed. I was in more pain now then I have ever felt in my life. The pain was indescribable and just awful. I was in labor for about an hour now and I just really wanted to get this all over and done with. Eli was in the room with me and my mom also arrived along with Alli and Adam a few minutes later. One of the nurses said I should be ready to give birth in any minute now, whatever that means.

The doctor arrived and that's when I knew it was time. "Ok, it looks like you're ready to give birth," Dr. Gilford said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes, you are," Dr. Gilford replied, "Now, it would be best if a few of you left the room so we have all the room we need to work."

Alli and Adam looked at each other and left the room. My mom stayed along with Eli, who looked like he was about to pass out. My mom had her video camera recording, waiting for me to give birth to the two little babies. I really wished she wouldn't videotape, though. I really don't want to replay the video and here me scream like an angry lion. But what are you going to do, huh?

Eli grabbed on to my hand and held it tight. He kissed it and waited as I yelled with all my might. The nurses and doctor kept telling me, "Push." and they kept saying, "Just a little bit more, it's almost out."

After a lot of yelling and screeching, a baby came out. "It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed.

"That's a real baby…"I let out a sigh of relief as I turned toward my mother, who was smiling wide, and then toward Eli, who was wiping away tears from his eyes. "You're crying Eli," I whispered.

"I know, I'm not trying to," he said.

"Well, baby number one is a perfectly healthy boy," Dr. Gilford said. After cleaning up the baby he let me hold him.

"H….hi…Baby," I said softly. _Baby._ I had a _baby_ in my arms. I just had a freakin' _baby_. I started to cry and Eli rubbed my shoulder. "Do you want to hold him?"

Eli nodded and I gave the baby to him. He let out a few more tears and smirked. "He kinda looks like me," he laughed.

"He does…he's very handsome. Like his father," my mom said.

"When is the other baby going to come out?" I asked the doctor.

"Any minute now," Dr. Gilford took our baby and held him, "Here, let me take your baby boy and put him with the other babies. I don't want him to get overwhelmed when you give birth to your other child,"

"Ok." we all replied.

**-X- **

Thirty minutes after giving birth to baby number one baby number two came out nice and healthy. Baby number two ended up being a beautiful girl.

Once the baby girl was cleaned up, Doctor Gilford brought in the baby boy again so we could all be together as a family.

"Ok, you guys all look adorable!" Alli applauded.

"Yeah, this may be one of the best things I've ever seen in my life," Adam added.

"What are you going to name them!" Alli asked eagerly.

"You should name the boy Adam…" We all looked toward Adam as he said, "Kidding,"

"What are you two going to name the babies?" my mom questioned.

"I'm not sure. There's so many names and…with all the drama that's been happening lately, Eli and I haven't really had any time to think of baby names,"

Alli added, "Well, whatever you guys name them they'll be great. But you should _really_ name the girl Alli,"

"Why don't we give Eli and Clare some space in order to think of some names?" my mom suggested.

"Good idea. Besides, I need to get home anyways. My parents are probably wondering where I'm at," Alli said.

"Same here," Adam said, "I'd love to stay and help you guys think of names, but I've got to run. Grams is coming over for dinner again tonight and I got to get ready,"

"Well, that's fine with us. Feel free to call any time in order to check up on us," I said.

"Sure thing," Alli replied as she left with Adam.

**-X-**

"So…baby names…what should we name them?" I asked Eli.

"They've got to be cool names,"

"Oh, so you don't want to name our baby boy Arthur?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

I giggled. "Of course I am. But I'm serious…baby names. C'mon Eli…a girl name and a boy name. It isn't too difficult."

Eli and I stared at our two babies trying to think of name. This could take a while.

**And that's the end of this chapter. It's short again but school is over for me this Monday so I'll be able to update in less than a week now! With school being over I'll be able to upload much more often. And once this story ends I'll have another story for this summer that I'll be doing. **

**So, please review and again, thanks so much for reading. It means a lot. **

_**ALSO:**_** the reason why I stopped this chapter early is because I want your guy's opinion one last time as to what I should name the kids. A boy and a girl. Any suggestions? Tell me please! Thanks. **


	16. Everything's Falling Into Place

**Oh my goodness gracious…I told you all I would update in less than a week and I did, thanks to the fact that school is finally over for me. Anyways, today is the chapter…**_**the **_**chapter…where we found out the names of the two babies. **

**-Oh, and also, this may be the last chapter of this story. Don't worry, I'll do an epilogue. And also I have a new story that will be up soon. **

**-Also, thanks to: **_**EmoBunny69**___**, **_**degrassiluver15**_**, and an anonymous person named **_**Ohhhhh**_**. I used the names and middle names you three suggested (sorry if you requested the same name as these three and I didn't mention you, a lot of names suggested were repeats, I just picked the username of the first person I saw). But, thank you to all the people who sent in their name requests, that was so sweet of all of you. And it was very hard to pick the names because they were all so good and cute. **

**-Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and please leave some more on this one as well. I'm so close to 100 reviews, and if I reached 100 reviews after this chapter it'd make my day. In fact, it'd make my week…no, my **_**month**_**. **

**-X- **

I was still in the hospital with Eli and my two newborn babies. All of us managed to somehow all be in the same bed at once. Eli and I were still trying to think of the names of our two new babies, but for some reason we couldn't think of anything quite right.

"How about…Sarah and Peter?" I suggested.

"Sarah and Peter, _really_?" Eli said, "Those names are way too common and boring,"

"Well then…what ideas do you have? Care to share them?" I asked, smiling at Eli.

Eli replied, "How about…Adam and Alli?"

I laughed. "Eli, I am not naming our kids after our best friends. That sounds too weird,"

"Well then, I got nothing!" Eli said as he shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at our baby boy and smirked.

I looked and giggled. "What are you doing? Trying to teach the baby how to smirk like his daddy?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. He doesn't need to be taught, he's already got it down perfectly." Eli paused for a moment, stared at our baby boy again, and continued, "Look at him…he seriously looks like… _me_,"

I looked at our baby boy and nodded my head in agreement with Eli. "He does…"

"And our baby girl looks like you,"

"No she does not…"

"Yeah she does," Eli said, "Look, she's beautiful…like you," Eli kissed my lips gently and then slowly looked back at our baby girl. "…Amelia." He said softly. I was puzzled. What was he talking about? Who the heck is Amelia? And then it hit me, and I realized what he was talking about. "We should name her Amelia…_Amelia Goldsworthy_." Eli grinned. "And…we should name him…" Eli pointed to our baby boy. "…Liam."

"Liam…Alexander?" I said, thinking of a middle name for our boy. The named sounded perfect as I said it, like it was meant to be.

"_Liam Alexander Goldsworthy_, I like it." Eli responded. "And what should our baby girl's middle name be?"

"…I don't think she should have one,"

"Why not? Doesn't everyone have a middle name? I mean, it's not too difficult, we can quickly think of a good middle name,"

"No, no. Amelia Goldsworthy is all she should be. I know people with no middle name…why not have Amelia do the same?"

"If that's what you want, then I'm happy,"

"We have two little miracles in our world now,"

"Yes we do. All thanks to _you_," Eli leaned in and gave me the most passionate, meaningful kiss I've ever experienced in my entire life. It was the kind of kiss that was just so powerful; it felt like my life was slowly falling into place. And I liked it. I liked it a lot.

**The End. Talk about a short ending. But, like I said, if you want me to continue, please tell me. Otherwise, I'll go ahead and make an epilogue and have it up in a few days. **

**Remember, I'll be having a new story up soon and I have many ideas for it. It will be a little bit different type of a story than what I normally write so we'll just have to wait and see (not **_**too**_** different though). **

**Please review, you guys rock my socks. **


	17. Epilogue

**I'M GOING TO TALK A LOT SO BE PREPARRED. PLEASE READ IT ALL. THANKS. **

**-First of all I am really happy at the fact that I got over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much, never would I ever think that one of my stories would get over 100 reviews. You all made my month! So, as I said in the last chapter, this story is over completely. I loved writing it and thanks for everyone who reviewed and read every chapter. That means a lot to me. **

**-So, here is the epilogue, enjoy. Also, I know many of you wanted me to continue this story and write a sequel, but honestly, I don't know what I would write about. I think I would make it kind of boring, ha-ha. **

**-Also, I am going to have a new story up soon. Another Eli and Clare story! ****Here's a little summary of what it's about: **

"**So, it's summertime. And to celebrate, Clare, Alli, Adam and Drew (all best friends) are going on a vacation for the entire summer to Hawaii. There, Clare meets a boy named Eli, and the two become friends…and then more than friends. But that's when drama starts. And what will happen when the four friends have to return at the end of the summer?" **

**That's just a little general idea about it. I might change a few things or add some things. But that's mostly what the topic's story is. Do you guys have any ideas for this new story I'm having? Tell me please. Any ideas are appreciated.**

**-X-**

_**A few years later… (The twins are both four years old. Clare is twenty and Eli is twenty-one)**_

Things have been crazy the first few years of the twin's lives. There was a lot of crying, cleaning, and nights when I felt like I was going to pass out (and I actually did pass out one time, only to be saved by Eli catching me before I hit the ground). But other than that, things have been kind of nice.

After I had my kids I still tried to attend school as frequent as possible although it was hard doing homework when you have to feed two hungry babies. Eli also came over everyday after school to help out with the kids and some days he would even skip school just to help me with the kids at home.

As for me and Eli's love life…well, I'm happy to say that I am a delightfully married young woman. Yes, that's right; I got married to my high school sweetheart. Our wedding was four months ago and was the best day of my life. Amelia was our flower girl and Liam was the ring bearer. It was a fairly average sized wedding, but everything about it was perfect in every way. For our honeymoon me and Eli went to Florida (Liam and Amelia stayed with my mom back home) which was an amazing time as well. It was great to finally get a little rest from the kids, I have to say.

Eli and I also moved out of my house after graduating from high school and we moved into a little town house about thirty minutes from our hometown. It's a nice and cozy house that Eli and I both love.

As for our jobs, Eli works as a journalist for the Toronto newspaper. He has had many of his articles published and has even won some awards for his writing outside of his job (he writes some short stories that he submits and gets honors for). As for me, I don't have a job right at this moment, and I'm perfectly fine with it. Right now, I want to raise my kids and be there for them at all costs. I do go to night school at a community college a few minutes from our home though. I'm studying literature and I hope one day to work in a field that involves writing, whatever it may be.

Today, I'm home with Amelia while Eli is at work with Liam. It's "Take your kid to work day" and Liam wanted to go. Amelia, on the other hand, would rather stay home with me and watch cartoons about unicorns and stuff like that. The kids go to preschool as well, but today they have a day off because of the "Take your kid to work day" event.

"Mommy, I want my juice box!" Amelia pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I'm coming Amelia, I can only move so fast," I said as I quickly ran to the refrigerator to grab a cherry juice box. "Here you go sweetie," I said, handing the juice box to her.

Amelia sipped the juice in peace and finished in about ten seconds. "Can I have another juice box Mommy?" she said, smiling like a little angel. She's so adorable, but so sneaky at times.

"Uh…I think you've had enough juice boxes for one day, maybe tomorrow,"

"But I want juice NOW!" Amelia screamed.

"Amelia, you've already had enough. Juice boxes aren't the healthiest things in the world and I don't want you to-"

"MOMMY I WANT A JUICE BOX!"

"Amelia…do you want to go in the time out chair?" I pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"No. I WANT A JUICE BOX!" Amelia demanded.

"Amelia, no,"

And with that Amelia started throwing a temper tantrum. She started kicking things around her, pounding the couch she was sitting on and yelling at the top of her lungs. "I. WANT. JUICE. BOX!"

Just then, the front door opened and in came Eli. "Oh thank god you're back!" I cheered as I ran up to Eli and kissed him.

Eli smirked and replied, "Wow, someone looks angry,"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," I said, "Liam, how did you like daddy's work?"

"It was boring," Liam responded.

"Oh. Well…that's work for you." I laughed.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Eli asked as he walked over to Amelia and picked her up.

"Mommy won't give me a juice box," she cried.

"Oh, really? That's why you're crying?" Eli seemed surprised. "Clare, why didn't you just give her some juice? We have plenty,"

"I gave her like thirty boxes today. She doesn't need anymore,"

"Mommy's being a meanie head." Amelia pouted.

"Wh…What? I'm not being a meanie head!"

"Clare, you kind of are," Eli replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. Look, it's seven thirty. Time for the twins to go to bed," I said pointing to the wall clock.

"Oh, it is? Wow, I got home late today,"

"Yep, c'mon Amelia, let's get you in your pajamas!"

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to bed." Amelia said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I think you do. After all your crying and yelling, sleep will be good for you."

"Wait! Before we put the kids to bed, I need to show you something. Actually _Liam _and _I _need to show you something," Eli said.

"What is it?"

"Well, after work Liam and I may have gone to the store and shopped for some clothes…"

"You bought clothes for Liam? When do you ever shop for kids clothes?"

"Just hold on one second," Eli left the room with Liam and went to the twin's room. Five minutes later he came out with Liam following him from behind. "Clare…let me introduce to our new and cool boy…"

Eli moved out of the way and there stood Liam. He was in black jeans and a grey shirt with a black leather jacket. "What the…you made our kid a little version of you?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Look, he looks astonishing!"

"Liam looks funny." Amelia giggled and pointed.

"I think it's time for bed now." I added.

**-X- **

The twins were finally in bed and it was now nine o'clock at night.

"So…the kids are in bed." Eli said out of the blue as he flipped through the channels with the TV remote.

"Yeah…all sound asleep. What's your point?" I asked as I read a book.

"Well…" Eli cleared his throat and continued, "We're married now, we've got a house, the kids are growing up…"

"Eli, I don't understand where you're going with this?"

"Clare. I love you,"

"I love you too _Elijah_ Goldsworthy,"

Eli was silent for a minute. He then whispered to me, "I…I…I want to have another kid…."

I looked up from my book and at Eli. "You…want to…"

"Yes, I thought about it for a long time and I want to have another kid and I understand if you don't want to have another one because of all the pressure you have with Liam and Amelia right now and-"

I cut Eli off with a kiss. "Eli…I agree with you."

"You do? Are you sure? We can wait a few more years or months or something if you want,"

"No. I'm ready now. I want to. Let's do it."

This sounds odd, but the last time Eli and I had sex was when I got pregnant about four years ago. Yeah, we haven't had sex for fours years which is weird since we're married and all. I guess we just haven't had any time since the kids have been born and with Eli's job being so successful. Let's just say that right now, I'm a little too excited. And I think Eli is too.

Eli started kissing me as I pulled off his pajama top. He did the same to me, pulling my shirt off in full force throwing it to the ground. Did I forget to mention I don't sleep with any undergarments? "Damn, you're so beautiful." Eli said as he stared at my chest.

I giggled and took off my pants. "We haven't done this since high school," I said, taking off Eli's pajama bottoms.

"Four years ago," Eli added, "I'm so ready." Eli slid his boxers off quickly.

And the magic started.

**-X-**

I walked out of the bathroom with the biggest smile on my face. It was now the morning after me and Eli's fun night.

"Well…?" Eli asked, waiting for me to respond.

"It's positive! I'm pregnant!" I cheered.

I gave Eli a hug as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hopefully the baby's healthy," I said, looking at the test.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides, we make adorably cute babies. No worries."

I laughed and gave Eli another kiss. "Now how are we going to tell the twins?" I wondered.

"Easy. They're already listening from outside the door I'm sure," Eli opened our bedroom door and there stood Amelia and Liam.

"Hi…" both the twins said together.

"Mommy is…pregnant? What's pregnant?" Amelia asked.

"It means that you two are going to have another brother or sister soon," I answered as the twins clapped their hands and cheered in happiness.

"Yay! Mommy's pregnant!" Amelia applauded.

"Where do babies come from?" Liam asked.

I looked over at Eli and laughed. "Uh…"

"Well," Eli picked up Liam and set him on his lap. He continued, "You'll find out when you're older,"

"I will?" Liam asked.

"Oh yeah, buddy. It's a _beautiful_ thing."

_**THE END! **_ (**For real this time). Did you all like it? Please review and let me know! Thanks. **

**Also: my new story will be out in about a week, I'm going to say. Maybe a little less, maybe a little more. Stay tuned. **

**Thanks guys so much, you're all amazingly amazing! I can't believe all of you guys read and reviewed my story. That's so…uh; it's so sweet of you all! **


End file.
